Long Awaited Vengeance
by Sarahplainntall
Summary: It's been a few months since the war and things are finally peaceful. That is until something starts hunting Katara. She and Aang seek refuge with Fire Lord Zuko only to find out that he too is a target of the strange attacks. Zutara.
1. First Encounter

**Chapter One**

It had been another long and boring day traveling on Appa to another small town where Aang could show his support to a peaceful restoration of the world, one village at a time. Katara had been with him for three months and it was already wearing a bit thin. She loved Aang, but without a buffer of her brother, Toph or Zuko, his childishness could be a bit grating on the nerves. But it wasn't just Aang. They never stayed more than a day or two and they were always in a different bed. Not to mention the fan clubs. Those were the worst.

Every so often they would come across a town that had an Avatar fan club and the girls were relentless. Some had shirts with his picture on it, some begged for autographs, others tried to recreate the western air temple and they all vied ruthlessly for Aang's attention. Often during introductions, Katara had to assert that _she_ was the Avatar's girlfriend when Aang wouldn't or forgot to. He was ever growing and maturing physically, which only made the fan girls more tenacious. Whenever they entered the territory of one of these fan clubs, Aang insisted on staying with them for the night. He loved the attention, showing off some of his air bending moves or recounting their adventures and Katara had long since given up on trying to be a part of things.

She always got roughly elbowed to the back of the group and Aang never seemed to notice until much later when she had given up and already gone to bed. A few times, she had even gone out and slept with Appa, leaning her sleeping bag up against his warm fur. Whenever Aang remembered her, he would seek her out and try to get her to join in all the _fun_ but she only received cold glares from the fan girls and her feelings were already hurt from his clear obliviousness. They would leave the next day and she would hold a grudge, but she could only hold it for so long because Aang would gush about how great the clubs were and how at home they made him feel and Katara would feel guilty and quietly agree. Yup, the fan club towns were definitely the worst.

Just as luck would have it, that night they were staying in one of the small villages that had one of these clubs. After too much oh-ing and aw-ing Katara got fed up and decided it was late enough to go ahead and sleep outside with Appa. Aang had grown to accept that she would sleep there rather than inside with all the club members, but he had yet to understand why.

"Hey Appa." Katara greeted as she dug her bed roll out of the saddle sitting next to him. "It's too crowded in there for me. I'd rather look at the stars out here with you." She told him, too embarrassed to admit her jealousy out loud even if it was only to a flying bison. He gave a low groan and settled in to sleep.

"Good plan." She mumbled and spread out the bed roll next to his fuzzy side and settled down for the night. She could hear the girls giggling from inside but they were soon drowned out by the sound of badger frogs from the river on the edge of town. Slowly lulled by the sounds of the calm night, she drifted off to sleep.

She didn't know what time it was but it was still dark when Appa shifted and began growling, rousing her from sleep. "Appa?" she asked blearily rubbing her eyes. "What is it boy?"

She climbed out of her bed to get a better look at what had disturbed him. She was just walking up to his side when something flew at her out of the darkness and wound around her torso, trapping her arms at her sides. She only just managed a strangled cry when another thing raced towards her, binding and wrapping around her legs, causing her to trip with a whoosh of sound as the air was knocked from her lungs.

Gasping for breath she turned her head to catch a glimpse of movement. The shadows at the edge of her vision shifted, becoming a dark figure lurking towards her. She stared hard, trying to make sense of what was going on. Before the figure could come into the moonlight and any closer Appa spun, launching the form back into the forest with his tail and a loud bellow. Appa came back to sniff Katara as a bedraggled, shirtless Aang stumbled from the club house.

"What is it boy?"

"Aang!" Katara yelled.

"Katara! Are you okay?" He rushed to her side and began to untangle her from the bola that had kept her bound. He helped her to sit up as he disentangled her legs. "What happened?"

"I don't know." She spluttered and he held her, his skin warm against hers as she shivered from the cool night and what had transpired. "It just came out of nowhere and then… I don't know. Appa knocked it over there." She pointed to the trees.

"Stay here." he said, standing and facing where she had pointed.

"Aang…"

"Stay here." He repeated. "I'll be right back." He flashed her a reassuring grin before whizzing into the trees. She could hear branches and leaves rustling for a bit and then it was eerily quiet. Fully awake and alert she had found her water skein and clutched it, watching the trees and listening. A flash of color and Aang was bent over before her, panting.

"I didn't find anything."

"But it was there!" She cried distressed.

"I know, but whatever it was, was gone before I got there." He brushed some hair behind her ear before gently taking her hand. "Come one." He gently tugged her.

"But-"

"You need to get some sleep Katara. Don't worry," he told her to ease her stressed expression. "I'll keep an eye on you."

She nodded wearily now that the adrenaline was spent. She allowed him to lead her through the maze of sleeping bodies to his bed roll in the middle of the room. He gestured for her to take it and she crawled beneath the blanket thoroughly exhausted. Aang sweetly tucked the blanket under her chin before making himself comfortable watching the shadows from his seated position at her head. He bent to kiss her forehead.

"Sleep." He crooned in her ear and she shut her eyes, hoping to escape the events of that night. Aang had plenty of time to himself to ponder who or what it had been and why it had attacked Katara of all people.


	2. There's More?

**Chapter Two**

Katara looked up the next morning to find Aang sitting above her lightly dozing with his staff across his lap. She shifted on the bed roll and he quickly snapped to attention, clutching his staff and ready. He looked around quickly before noticing it had been Katara's movements that had roused him. He slumped tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

"Hi." She whispered, mindful of the sleeping club members all around them.

"Hi." He murmured back.

She sat up and touched his cheek gently. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

He shook his head. "I was making sure it didn't come back."

"Aang…" She crooned, kissing him on the cheek. "You didn't have to do that for me."

"Yes I did." He said staring into her eyes with a very serious expression. "I'll protect you no matter what. You're my girlfriend Katara… and I love you."'

She blushed deeply. "I love you too." As they were leaning in for a kiss Momo jumped in through the window and hoped along sleeping bodies to them starting a wave of waking complaints.

He landed on Aang's shoulder. "Momo…" Aang muttered frustrated and slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"Aang! You're awake!" One girl gushed and suddenly a wave of fan girls had swamped Aang once again.

"Katara?!" Aang tried to call out through the masses.

"I'll just pack up Appa." She called back.

* * *

Katara was currently the one steering Appa through the sky as Aang took a nap in the saddle trying to catch up on what he lacked last night. They had agreed to find a town far away from where they had been to put some distance between them and whatever had attacked the night before and this allowed Aang plenty of rest. Katara smoothed the map across her lap, comparing landmarks below to the ones on the parchment. There was smoke curling from a clearing in the distance and she refolded the map gingerly and tucked it back into her shirt to return to her bag later.

She looked behind her to see Aang sprawled in the saddle, sleeping soundly; his exposed chest lightly rising and lowering as he slept peacefully. She smiled lovingly at him before trying to angle Appa into a gradual descent so as not to wake him. She stroked Momo's fur as he settled into her lap.

As they got closer, Katara called softly to the slumbering Avatar. "Aang, we're almost there."

He didn't even stir at her probing voice.

"Aang?" She tried a little louder.

Still nothing. He must have been exhausted.

"Momo, go get him." Katara urged, holding the flying lemur behind her. The lemur chattered unintelligibly before scampering over to the air bender and lifting an eyelid, peering at him from above.

"Agh!" Aang startled and shuffled quickly to the back of the saddle, arm out to fend off his furry foe. "Momo…" He muttered groggily as the lemur crawled into his lap and reached for his face again before being snatched around the middle and lifted away from his head.

"Afternoon sleepy head." Katara greeted him with a smirk, trying to hold back her laughter from the lemur assault she had launched.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Long enough for us to get there."

"Sorry about that." He said stretching and coming forward to take the reins.

"You needed the sleep. Don't worry about it." She reassured him, surrendering the piloting to him. She still had yet to figure out the best landing tactics for a few tons of flying bison. He said nothing but led Appa to the edge of the city in a clearing. He was helping Katara down from the saddle as the mayor approached them.

"Avatar Aang!" He heartily shook his hand and gave him a great slap on the back causing him to take a step to catch his balance. The mayor was a heavy man with thin gray hair, sparse on top but thick on his lower jaw in a bushy beard. "And this must be the lovely Katara!" He brought her hand to his lips; his palms sweaty and his kiss slobbery with nothing but eager sincerity behind it. "I am mayor Tayo at your service!" He turned and clapped, a boy appeared before him. "Raito, take the Avatar's bison and take him to the stables."

"Yes mayor Tayo." The boy said obediently taking the reins from Aang's hand and leading Appa away.

"Come! Come!" Tayo waved them to follow. "We've been eagerly awaiting your arrival. We even have a feast prepared!" He said jovially as he led the way back into the village.

"You really didn't have to go to all the trouble." Aang began.

"No trouble at all my boy! Think of it as a small token of our thanks."

Aang's stomach growled loudly. "Well in that case, you're welcome." Katara raised a hand to hide a smile. Times like these he reminded her of her voracious brother. Aang was growing all the time and he could really put away food these days. It was a relief there was a feast. Many towns had them, but when it was just a modest meal at their host's house, they would gratefully consume their meal and Aang would excuse himself under the pretense of checking on Appa when in reality he was digging through their supplies to satiate himself.

The mayor led them to a large reception hall where they were greeted warmly and were seated near the head of the table where the mayor was seated. "So Avatar…"

"It's just Aang." He said as he shoveled mounds of rice and fruit onto his plate, sticking to a vegetarian diet while Katara helped herself to some of the fried meats and aromatic soups.

"So Aang, tell us of your adventures."

Aang grinned. "Which one?" He relished retelling the tales of their exploits and Katara couldn't help but share in his enthusiasm.

"The one of the northern water tribe's raid or the serpents pass. They're all so intriguing." He shoveled food into his mouth as he stared at them with eager eyes.

"Ah, how about the serpents pass? Things seemed pretty hopeless, but a traveling family was able to restore it. That and my friends." Aang turned to her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He proceeded to tell the tale, embellishing a bit to their rapt audience as they hung on every word and Katara would intercede every now and then to add to the story a part Aang would have otherwise glossed over. The evening passed, stories were shared and the food disappeared. It was growing late and the crowd had thinned when Aang and Katara were led by Tayo back to his luxurious house.

The house that was home to the lone bachelor was expansive enough to comfortably fit a rather large family. As such, Aang and Katara were given their own rooms for the night, lavishly furnished and across the hall from one another. Each room even had its own personal bathroom attached and Katara was overjoyed to soak in a long overdue bath. When she was done she toweled off and adorned clean clothes, bended the remaining water from her hair and braided it quickly. When she opened the door, steam escaped around her but a breeze from the open window of her room made her damp skin chill.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "I didn't open the window." She mumbled to herself. Eyes scanning the dark corners of her room, searching the shadows, she made her way to the little bed side table looking for her water skein. She had just grabbed it when a shuffling sound from the corner behind her sent her rolling across the thick carpet and out of the way of the dark figure that had launched at her. She let out a startled cry and used her canteen's water to launch a water whip at the figure as it was straightening from its crouch of where it had landed where she had been moments ago. Being distracted from the recovery her attack was going to land until a second figure sprung from the shadows and blocked it.

"What?" She spluttered. "There's two of you?" She pulled back for another attack when the first assailant leapt into the air, slinging another bola at her over the second ones head. The weighted rope quickly wrapped around her and her canteen clattered to the floor.

"AANG!" She shrieked as they advanced on her. One of the figures hefted her to his shoulder when the door burst open with a bang.

"Let her go!" Aang shouted, leaping at the figure who held her. He sprang backwards as the other darted forward to meet Aang with a fist, but he was able to twist in the air to avoid the blow. A blast of air sent the one holding Katara thumping into the wall and dropping her to the ground simultaneously. A shot of flame stopped the other attacker short, but a bola burst through the flames and wrapped around the avatars body and knocking him over from surprise.

"What is going on here?!" Tayo stood in the doorway, his little remaining hair sticking out at odd angles in disarray. The momentary distraction was enough for Katara to use her bending to slice through the ropes and kick the lunging figure in the chest, knocking him off balance. From the floor Aang blew a mighty gust, propelling both attackers out the open window. Katara rushed to the fluttering curtains, yanking them aside and peering into the dark night, Aang quickly joining her once he freed himself from his bonds.

"They're gone." He muttered a mute rage in his voice.

"What is going on?" Tayo asked looking stunned and leaning against the door frame watching the two teens wide eyed.

Katara and Aang exchanged a look. "We don't know."

* * *

Hey all! Sarahplainntall here! I'm so excited by the positive responses I've gotten so far! Keep reading and reviewing! Also, I have other stories that are finished if you liked this one. Sorry the chapters are short, but it allows me to get them out to you faster.


	3. Theories

**Chapter Three**

Tayo had prepared some tea and they all sat hunched over their steaming mugs discussing somberly the night's events.

"And you say this is the second night in a row?" He asked the tired adolescents before him.

"Yeah." Aang said rubbing his forehead. "I don't know what's going on. Why would they target you?" He asked Katara, turning to peer at her.

She was warming her hands on the steaming porcelain of her mug. "I don't know. And there were two tonight. Last night there was only one." She explained for Tayo's sake.

"Didn't you say that you picked this village because it was far away from the last one you were attacked in?"

"It was supposed to be." Aang said, anger creeping into his voice. "It should be impossible for them to have traveled this far in that amount of time." He glared into the amber liquid of his cup.

"But you were able to do it." Tayo pointed out.

"We have a flying bison." Katara said wearily.

"Pretty sure whoever these guys are don't have one of those." Aang muttered dryly.

"But what if they were able to travel in similar style? I've heard of the war balloons the fire nation had."

Katara shook her head. "We would have seen those when we were traveling and there's no trace of one now. Aang checked."

"Not by air." Aang affirmed.

"Tunnels?" Tayo suggested.

"Are there tunnels?" He asked.

Tayo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "No." Aang let out a frustrated sigh. "But they could have tunneled in."

"They weren't earth benders." Katara pointed out.

"How do you know?"

"Well, when they were trying to capture me, they didn't earth bend."

Tayo stroked his beard. "True, but it may have just been restraint."

"That still doesn't explain how they got here." Aang said, finally taking a sip from his mug.

"Maybe they're a new group."

"No."

"Aang's right. They had the same weapon, dressed the same, same target and everything." Katara agreed.

"Maybe they're just a fraction of a larger group." Tayo said rubbing his baggy eyes, tired in the flickering light of the candle.

"But who would be hunting Katara?" Aang asked.

"That's a good question. You seem the much more likely target. Perhaps you're too much to handle on your own though." Tayo mused. "Maybe they're trying to catch your girlfriend as bait; use her for leverage."

Katara looked at Aang reluctantly. "It makes sense."

"I can't imagine you have any enemies Katara?"

"None that I know of." She admitted.

Aang shoved his tea from him across the table. "I thought we were done with this kind of thing."

Katara put a comforting hand over his. "It's okay Aang."

He lifted his head and stared at her, his gray eyes beseeching her. "No, it's not. I don't want you to be in danger because of me."

"We've faced much worse than this before. We can do it again." Her smile was confident and reassuring.

Tayo suddenly snapped his fingers. "I just remembered. I was recently told of a prison break in the fire nation."

"What?" Aang and Katara shouted in unison.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Aang demanded.

"You think that has something to do with what we're dealing with now?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. It sounded like it was only minor criminals. Not that big of a deal. I only just happened to remember."

Aang fixed Katara with an intent look. "Think we should go visit Zuko?"

"If nothing else, it'll give us far more distance from this." She said gesturing back down the hall to her room which currently lay in shambles.

"Okay." Aang made to stand but Tayo motioned for him to stay.

"At least wait till morning. We can have supplies ready for you then. Might as well get some rest while you can."

"Katara, you sleep in my room."

"You should be there too Aang, just in case. I can help you bring in some of the blankets from Katara's room."

"Good idea." Katara agreed.

* * *

They left early the next morning, not looking forward to the long trip ahead of them. After double checking their map, their estimated travel to the fire nation palace would be about a week's flight. Tayo had provided them with a few provisions so they could avoid the possible threat towns had proven to be of late. They said their farewells and launched into the sky, Aang at the reins and Katara resting her head on her crossed arms at the front of the saddle.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked her worriedly, watching her.

She nodded. "Just tired I guess."

"Take a nap." He offered.

"I don't know if it's _that_ kind of tired. It's frustrating not knowing."

Aang nodded. Finally he asked something he had been mulling over for a while. "Did you want to tell someone? Like send a letter to your dad or brother, even Zuko?"

She shook her head. "No. There's no point in worrying them if we're not even sure what's going on. And the letters could be intercepted by the enemy." She heaved a heavy sigh and buried her face in her arms for a minute. She met his worried stare. "I'm fine." She reassured him. He looked at her for one last minute before turning back to stare at the clouds. They sat in a comfortable silence for hours, each lost in their own thoughts. A low gurgle came from below the saddle and Appa gave a quiet groan.

"Okay buddy." Aang said patting his head. "We'll find you something to eat." With that he angled the flying bison back down. They landed near a stream and Appa and Momo drank from it while Aang and Katara foraged for everyone. Upon walking a few yards into the woods they spotted a few trees baring fruit in the upper branches. Momo glided up, plucked a fruit and dug into it hastily. Aang launched into the air to retrieve some for Appa. He landed on the branch and started scooting his way towards a small bunch of bananas when something shot out past his grasping hand. He pulled back with a startled cry. The water quickly returned to the canteen as Katara caught the bunch, flashing him a playful smirk.

"Hey…" He called down, playfully disheartened.

"Got to be faster than that." She taunted.

They started a small competition racing from tree to tree trying to beat one another in relieving the branches of their fruit. Several trees and a wide variety of produce later, Aang drifted down to where Katara stood catching her breath. "Who won?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I did." She replied with a grin.

"I don't know…" He said skeptically before sweeping her into his arms. They were the same height now. Aang had been growing a lot lately. "If you kiss me, we can call it a tie."

She pouted and looked at him, playing up the mellow drama. "How scandalous when I so clearly one."

"You said you weren't sure who won." He argued half heartedly.

"I'm still pretty sure it was me." She countered.

"All right." He let out a defeated sigh, still holding her close. "In that case…" He seized her lips with his own and she met him in sweet bliss for a few moments. "Congratulations on your victory." He murmured when they parted.

"Thank you." A light blush colored her cheeks. They parted and began to collect the food and pile it in front of Appa in a tall mound.

"There you go buddy." Aang said fondly rubbing Appa's face and he let out a low, happy sound as he began eating. Katara was digging through their own supplies.

"Aang? Are you hungry too?" She was sure she already knew the answer. Growing boys were like bottomless pits. Until recently, she was living with her brother, she should know.

"That sounds great sweetie."

She produced a container of sweet rice with mango slices for Aang and some dried boar-q-pine jerky for herself. Aang devoured his meal and stole an apple from Appa's pile while Katara leisurely ate a strip or two before stifling her appetite. Everyone was full, rested and ready to continue on.

As they were flying for fire nation territory once more, Katara commented on the unusual as of late peace they had encountered during their pit stop.

"Maybe we're out of their range finally." Aang suggested.

"Maybe." She agreed tentatively.

"What else could it be?" He asked sensing her hesitation.

"With all the worst possible scenarios, maybe they're recouping. You know, gathering their forces for another attack. Or they could have just not caught up yet. Or perhaps they've sent word ahead to the next group and we're flying into an ambush. Who knows?"

Aang shifted uncomfortably in his seat thinking of all the new possibilities. "That is possible." He relented. "But so far so good. Those things are probably just paranoia." He said trying not to belittle her fears, but reassure her at the same time.

"Hopefully you're right." She said giving him a wan smile.

* * *

Sarahplainntall here! Hope you enjoyed! Keep posting reviews and I'll keep posting chapters.


	4. Ambush

**Chapter Four**

They had been flying for the rest of the day and decided to make camp as the sun began to set. Katara set out the bed rolls as Aang made a fire. They were tired from a long day of travel so dinner was eaten in near silence. Aang had insisted that Katara move her sleeping bag between Appa and the fire as a safety measure. It was sweet that he cared, but this was getting ridiculous. It had only been a few days and she was already sick of the paranoia and added precautions.

"Good night Aang."

"Good night Katara." He gave her a peck on the cheek before sleeping on the other side of the fire.

Katara laid awake for a little while watching the stars flickering in the night sky. The crescent moon gently lit their surroundings outside the fires light. It was quiet aside from Appa's breathing and the soothing hum of insects. She found the night time lullaby luring her into the depths of sleep.

A few hours later when the flames were dying down, several shadowed figures stepped out of the trees. One motioned to the other four to surround them. A quick motion and two seized Aang and the other two seized Katara.

Katara yelled, startled.

"Katara!" Aang yelled struggling against his captors. He blew against the ground and launched him and the two men holding him into the air. He tried to kick them off and when his foot caught one in the hooded face, he fell into the tress, catching himself on a branch. The other grappled with Aang in midair. The hooded figure landed a solid blow in Aang's stomach and knocked the air from his lungs with a whoosh. They plummeted back towards the ground, Aang gasping for breath and the figure launching into the trees to catch him before hitting the ground. At the last moment, Aang made an air cushion to slow his fall to the ground.

He looked up to see Katara with her water tentacles raised, fending off two men and the third was frozen to a tree trunk. The two hooded figures were being kept at bay, but were agile enough to avoid any blows and were slowly advancing. Something came screeching out of the night and attached itself to one of the men's faces. Momo was chattering loudly and crawling all over the man, amply distracting him. The other man went to pry Momo off but the lemur bit him and the second man withdrew. Katara took the distraction to lash out and knock them over. Momo had flown to safety, but the men quickly recovered and started coming at Katara with a renewed vigor. It took all of Katara's concentration to keep them back.

Aang staggered to his feet and scooped up his staff. He heard a strange sound from above and he looked up and with a small yelp rolled to avoid one of the hooded figures from the trees diving for him. The man landed and squared off with Aang. He lunged again and Aang danced to avoid his grabs and blows and just narrowly avoided the other attacker dropping out of the tree.

Two faced Aang and the other two faced Katara. The fifth man still struggling against his ice bonds on the tree. One of the figures facing Aang looked at his companion and he nodded. The man took up a familiar posture.

"Uh oh." Aang mumbled and had to move quickly to bend the boulder that had been launched at him by the crouched man.

"Aang!" Katara cried dismayed to see that one of them was an earth bender.

"Katara look out!" He said diving through the air and tackling her as a boulder was sent in her direction as well. The water tentacles fell and all four men rushed the two of them. Katara quickly resurrected her defenses and Aang spun his staff, preparing for the next attack. Katara lashed out with a water whip and Aang followed it up with short blasts of fire so they put the shadowed men on the defensive for once. When rocks were hurtled their way, Aang would send them away with his own bending or launch them back at the attackers.

The dangerous dance of attacks continued until Katara screamed as the earth below her opened up and swallowed her legs before closing once more, trapping her in the ground. Aang whirled to help her and the four remaining figures merged on Aang. He didn't stand a chance. Just then with a loud growl Appa pounced knocking a few over and tossed his head launching one into the air and far from their battle. He batted another with his mighty paw, sending him into a tree and then sprawling to the ground.

"Good boy Appa!" Aang called pulling Katara from the ground with his earth bending. One of the two under Appa must have been the earth bender because a pillar from the ground lifted Appa off them and they were quick to jump back. Appa growled aggressively and faced against the two ton flying bison, the Avatar and a master water bender, the figures decided they had been out numbered. One grabbed the unconscious man from the ground and the other broke the ice with a rock and the man stuck to the tree turned to flee.

"Get back here!" Katara screamed and Aang went to give chase when the earth bender raised his arms and a thick dust clouded their vision and clogged their lungs. With an arm covering his face, Aang swung his staff and cleared the debris from the air. He casted her a quick look before darting after them into the trees. Adrenaline still pounding, Katara stood watching the trees, her senses hyper aware as she waited for something, anything to happen. She stayed near Appa, a settling hand in his fur and suddenly Momo flew to her shoulder out of the darkness, something clutched in his little furry hand.

"What is that Momo?" She asked as she took it from the flying lemur and stepped closer to the glowing embers that remained of their fire. It was a bit of dark cloth. Upon further inspection she found it to be the hood of one of the attackers. "Good boy Momo." Katara said scratching him behind the ear.

A rush of air warned her Aang was on his way and he dropped before her, face angry. "Damn it!" He cursed kicking the dirt. "They keep managing to slip past me!"

Katara hugged him tightly. "At least now we have a few clues."

"Like what?" Aang said bitterly.

"Like this." Katara handed him the bit of cloth and Aang held it out before him. He made the fire roar to life once more so he could look at it more carefully.

"How is this going to help us?" Aang asked examining the hood.

"Smell it." He gave her a strange look but did as she told him. "It smells dank… kind of earthy."

"Like underground?" She asked.

His face darkened. "At least one of them was an earth bender. That's probably how they keep getting away."

Katara nodded in the fire light. Momo leapt from her shoulder into the darkness once more. He came back with something else in his grip. Aang held out his hand and a small golden coin dropped into his palm. Aang held it into the light so both he and Katara could see it. A small flame emblem was tooled into the soft metal.

"There's another clue." Katara said.

"We need to get to Zuko as fast as we can." They quickly loaded up and Aang coaxed Appa into the air to continue their travel to the fire nation palace.

* * *

Hey, Sarahplainntall here. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and comment, I'll update soon. Sorry it took so long.


	5. Friendly Reunion

**Chapter Five**

They had finally made it to the palace in the fire nation and attendants were quick to summon their lord and aid the Avatar. The last two days had been very long. They had flown Appa to exhaustion, taking only the very briefest breaks and everyone was exhausted and starving. The stable hand approached first and bowed low.

"Avatar Aang and Master Katara, it is a great honor. Please, let me take your bison to our stables. He'll be well cared for by my staff."

"Thanks." Aang gave him a weary smile. "Appa's been flying way too much lately and needs a good meal and a long rest."

"Yes sir." He bowed once more before leading Appa away and Momo glided to follow, sensing a meal to come.

A servant appeared and beckoned the haggard teens into the palace's sitting room to await their old friend. Shortly after a steaming pot of tea carried on a tray by a familiar face entered.

"Well hello Aang, Katara, what a pleasant surprise." Iroh smiled at them graciously as he set the tray down on the table before them. "Tea?"

"Please, Iroh." Aang said, sinking into a formal bow, fist pressed into his open palm.

"It's so good to see you again Iroh!" Katara said, coming around the table to hug the fatherly older man.

"My dear, you both look so tired. Please, have a drink and tell me what brings you here. My nephew is finishing a meeting and will join us shortly." Iroh handed them each a steaming tea cup and smelling the delectable jasmine brew, Aang's stomach grumbled audibly.

"Zhei. Can you please bring us some pastries and fruit please?" Iroh called to a corner of the room where a maid was standing unobtrusively.

"Yes sir." She said and scurried away.

He looked into the grave faces of the young adults before him. "What troubles you two?"

Katara and Aang exchanged a look. "Where to start." Katara mused humorlessly.

"We were in a small village in the earth kingdom when it started." Aang begin, sipping his tea before continuing. "Katara was attacked."

"Oh my." Iroh said thoroughly shocked.

"There was one man and he caught me with a bolo. You know, one of those ropes with three lengths that have rocks on the end? He caught me, but Appa took care of him. By the time Aang got there, he was gone. We thought at first it was a random incident, but there's been more."

Aang nodded, looking tired and much older than his years. "Next we went further North than we normally would have, trying to put space between us and the incident just in case, but that night there were two of them this time. They tried to take Katara and attacked me too." He spun the cup in his hands watching the amber liquid with concern.

"After that we spoke with the mayor and came up with a couple theories." Katara said, continuing the story while Aang frowned into his tea. "We think it might be a large group spread all over the nation since they couldn't realistically keep up with us, so each attack had to be a different group, but they were the same; same outfits, weapons and target. They attacked again two nights ago. There were five and it was a close call. One of them could earth bend, but he didn't do so at first. Only when we were starting to take the lead. They disappeared again and I'm sure they were using tunnels." She paused for a moment, looking at Iroh and thinking about how to go about the next part. "The mayor we had been talking to told us there had been a recent jail break in the fire nation. We were wondering if it had anything to do with us."

She could see Iroh thinking something over. There was something he knew, but he was hesitant to tell them. She could tell he needed a little more before he could give them anything in return. "Aang, show him." Katara said softly.

Iroh's attention sharpened even further as Aang dug into his shirt and produced a dark bit of cloth and a gold coin. Iroh first looked at the coin and frowned as he recognized it as his nation's currency. Then he spread out the dark cloth, revealing it to be a hood and his eyes widened. "Goodness. This isn't good." He murmured to himself.

"What is it?" Katara asked eagerly.

Iroh held up a hand to stop them. "Zhei, please come in. Just there on the table is fine." He smiled at the young maid, but it seemed forced and didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thank you, that is all. Please don't allow anyone else in here until the fire lord comes."

"Yes sir." She bowed before quickly leaving and shutting the heavy wooden door behind her.

"What's going on Iroh?" Aang asked, ignoring the food despite the protest his stomach was making.

"I'll explain everything when prince… _fire lord_ Zuko joins us. Meanwhile, is there anything else you can tell me about these men who've been attacking you?"

Aang and Katara shared another uneasy look before going into some more detailed recollections then they had given the first time around, including the long conversation they'd had with the mayor. Iroh nodded along silently, lost in his own reverie until the heavy door was pushed open.

Fire lord Zuko stood in the doorway, his hair swept up in a top knot with a golden flame stuck in it, his fine royal robes swept the ground and a wide smile was on his face. "Aang, Katara, I'm so glad you decided to visit. If you had let me know you were coming I would have cleared up my schedule a bit."

Seeing Zuko looking so happy was a good distraction from their problems and they dropped them temporarily to go greet their friend. Zuko held out a hand, but Aang brushed past it to grip him quickly with a quick pat on the back in the traditional guy hug. "It's good to see you again Zuko."

"Katara." Zuko said warmly, holding out his arms for her.

"Zuko." She went to him and was enfolded into his embrace. His cologne smelled nice and she was sure that after those days of being on the run had left her smelling far from what she would have preferred. Still, she hadn't seen her friend in a while and there was something comforting about his hug and his presence. He was that added bit of security that would allow her to let down her guard. "I missed you." She said, pulling back and smiling. "It's been almost four months since we last saw you."

"Too long." He agreed, smiling at his friends. "Please sit." He gestured back to the plush couch they had been sitting on. The exhaustion and hunger were returning with their thoughts not preoccupied by their troubles and both of the travel worn teens reached for something to eat from the assorted tray of goodies and sat back.

Zuko watched them eat for a moment before reclining in a chair across the table from them next to his Uncle who was quietly sipping tea. "So, what brings you two here?"

Katara who had just finished her small pastry paused before licking her fingers slowly and deliberately, giving her a chance to dwell on why they had come. Aang looked at her, took a long pull from his tea cup before setting it down, his face became heavy with a world of burdens on his young shoulders. "Well..." He hedged. "It's kind of a long story." Katara put her hand on his and he gripped her fingers.

Zuko sat up straight, sensing the unease in his friends. "What is it?" His voice became stern and both eyes, good and burned, stared hard from one to the other.

Katara gave Aang's hand a gentle squeeze and he sighed, launching once more into their latest adventures. In time, Iroh handed Zuko the hood and coin. Katara and Aang watched as Zuko's face took on the somber mask of horror as they described what had happened.

Katara looked from Zuko to his Uncle and back. "Iroh said there were some things to explain. Any information you have would be very beneficial. Aang and I… we're not sure what to do now. That's why we came here."

Zuko nodded before pacing behind the chair he had just vacated. "It's… _interesting_ that these things are happening to you too." He said as he continued pacing. His tone would have scared her in the past, but he was her friend and he looked stressed and tired suddenly.

"Wait," Aang said. "What do you mean 'too'?"

Iroh watched his nephew with a concerned expression and Zuko stopped pacing, gripping the back of his chair as he faced Aang. "Katara isn't the only one who's dealt with these attacks. I recognize the hood."

Katara gasped and got to her feet. "Zuko, you too? What do they want with you?"

Zuko shook his head. "Naturally I assumed it had something to do with me being the fire lord, but if you've been targeted too, then that wouldn't make sense." He rubbed his forehead in a frustrated mien.

"Tell them nephew." Iroh urged quietly.

Zuko began pacing again, burning off nervous energy they supposed. "It started about a week ago, probably around the same night as your _visitor_. I was out by the turtle duck pond at night," he offered no further explanations. "I heard something, or rather, the turtle ducks went silent and I looked up just in time to fend off the same kind of bolo you described earlier. A guard saw the commotion but they found nothing. Two nights later I was doing some research in the library when three of them attacked. In the scuffle I knocked over a book shelf and some guards heard me. They all disappeared without a trace." His pacing faltered and his hands balled into fists for a moment before he continued. "It's been like that the last couple nights, I've had extra guards posted outside my chambers, but they seem to keep getting in."

During his description, Katara had sunk miserably into the soft cushions.

"What about the prison break?" Aang asked, trying to make sense of everything.

"It was the boiling rock. The one they had kept Suki and your dad in." Zuko said, watching Katara. "It's supposed to be one of our most secure prisons."

"But you, dad, Sokka and Suki got out." Katara objected.

"We were lucky and had help. Mai was the one who really got us out." At the mention of his girlfriend Zuko looked upset and it bothered Katara.

"Where is Mai? Is she alright?" Alarm was heavy in her voice and Zuko held out a hand to calm her.

"She's fine. She moved with her family to help her Uncle restore order. He's the warden at the boiling rock." Katara gave him a relieved smile that he halfheartedly returned. "Anyway, the boiling rock holds some of our more dangerous prisoners like war criminals, Azula, traitors…"

"Azula!" Aang shouted. "She got out?! But she's crazy!"

Zuko flopped back into his chair. "Azula wasn't one of the ones that escaped."

"Then who did?" Katara asked.

"Like I said, some war criminals, traitors, thieves, those of that ilk. No one capable of the attacks we've been experiencing."

"So that leaves us back at square one." Aang said disappointed and dropped his head into his hands.

"But Zuko is under the same attack as me. There has to be some correlation." Katara insisted.

Zuko shrugged. "I don't know. I can understand someone trying to get rid of me, but I can't figure out why they'd want you too."

Iroh stood up and caught everyone's attention with a smile. "Well," he said oddly cheerily. "It doesn't look like this matter will be resolved anytime soon. I insist you stay here until matters are sorted out. We'll have added security to make sure you're safe Katara." He beamed down at her in a paternally loving way.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Katara gave a quiet cheer. "Yeah! A real bed and a hot bath."

"Not to mention food." Aang added brightly, picking up another delectable pastry.

"That's the spirit." Iroh chuckled. "Nephew, I'll inform the cooks and maids of our visitors, would you show them to their rooms?"

"Of course Uncle." Zuko stood, some of his warmth had come back and he gave them a small smile. "Follow me."

* * *

Sarahplainntall here! Hope you enjoyed! It's starting to pick up, right? :D Just wait, there's more! Comment and I'll update soon.


	6. Well Deserved Rest

**Chapter Six**

Zuko led them down a twisting maze of elaborate hallways before stopping in front of overly ornate doors. He gestured to the second door on the left. "Aang, this will be your room. It used to be mine. Uncle is just next door." He said pointing to the first door on the left. "Katara, your room will be across from his and next to mine. It used to be my mothers."

Aang frowned a little. "Why is she next to your room?"

"It'll make security easier. If they hear a noise from either room, they'll be able to defend them both faster." He explained with a little shrug.

Katara put a hand on Aang's shoulder. "I'll be fine. You're just across the hall from me."

"Your things should already be in your rooms. I'll just let you get settled. Dinner should be ready in an hour. Do you know how to get to the dining room?"

"I'm sure we can manage." Katara said with a smile. Zuko nodded and turned to leave they way they'd come. Katara plucked at her dirty clothes. "Well, I do believe a bath is in order." She smiled at Aang.

"That does sound good." Aang admitted and they shared a private grin. "See you in an hour?" He called hopefully.

"In an hour." She agreed before disappearing into her room. Inside she could only gape in awe. The room was bigger than her hut back in the South Pole. It had huge windows that overlooked the garden behind the palace with a small balcony where she could sit and relax. Unlike the rest of the fire nation, this room was painted not in the stunning reds and golds, but in softer colors, earth tones that were subdued and soothing. The entire room had a touch of femininity without being overstated, evidence of Zuko's mother's presence before her. A giant four poster bed with curtains pulled back sat against one wall and experimentally she sat on it, slowly sinking into the downy covers and squashy mattress. She allowed herself to flop back and felt her eyes fluttering closed.

"I should bathe or I'll ruin the quilt." She mumbled to herself sitting up and fingering the fine silk embroidery. She stifled a yawn and continued exploring the room. There was a desk stocked with paper and quills, an expansive wardrobe that would easily hold her meager belongings and then she found the door leading to an adjacent bathroom. The counters were a creamy marble with silver faucets as was the tub that would easily fit herself and probably two other people. She ran the tap and placed her fingers under the water, pleased to find that it was heated. She allowed the tub to fill as she examined her reflection.

"Ugh…" She let out an exasperated sound of dismay. Her hair was a bit matted with dirt and oils and her skin was smudged. Deep bags were evidence of the lack of sleep the recent trials had put her through. Her clothes were stiff with sweat and more dirt and she was quick to shimmy out of them, discarding them in a stale heap on the polished floor. Fluffy towels had already been deposited on a shelf next to the tub and she began uncorking several colored glass bottles on the tubs edge. They held fragrant creams, lotions, oils and soaps. She picked out an array that her nose approved of and poured scented oils into the water before she turned off the taps. Slowly she slid into the fragrant, warm waters and sighed in pleasure.

It had been too long since she had a decent bath and this far surpassed her expectations. Lathering some soap she worked it into her hair and across her body, bending water over herself in a leisurely stream to rinse herself clean. She spent a long while soaking in the water, absorbing its heat and fragrances. When the water became tepid, she stepped from the tub and wrapped herself in the towels, going to the mirror to check her appearance once more. Smiling back at her was a beautiful young woman, eyes bright and shining. A huge improvement to what had been reflected the first time.

She bypassed her dirty clothes on the floor and made her way back to the wardrobe where her clothes hung thanks to one of the palaces many servants. She withdrew some of her blue water tribe clothes and shimmied into them, brushing her damp hair aside and bending the water from it. A knock sounded at her door.

"Come in."

Aang stood there clean and freshly shaved. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes." Braiding her hair would take too long so she left it down and they made their way through the halls together.

Aang sniffed the air. "You smell really nice."

A light flush colored her cheeks. "Thanks. I found some smelly bath stuff." She held a strand of hair to her nose and sniffed. "It's not too much, is it?"

Aang shook his head. "No, I really like it." He took her hand as they navigated the turns. In due time they found their way to the dining hall where just outside Zuko was talking to one of his councilors, wrapping up their conversation as Aang and Katara approached.

"Hope you're hungry." Zuko said with a faint smile and the three of them entered to find Iroh already seated, sipping tea leisurely.

"Welcome! Please sit!" Iroh said energetically motioning them to the seats around him. Katara sat between Iroh and Zuko, Aang across from her on Zuko's other side.

"Good evening Iroh." Katara greeted, taking her seat.

Iroh looked over her and Aang. "You look much more… relaxed." He said casting about for a suiting word.

Aang grinned at him knowing what he had wanted to say. "The bath really helped." Any trace of stubble had been removed from his scalp and they were both looking much better without the thin layer of dirt and smelling pleasant.

Zuko was staring at Katara and she caught his gaze shortly before his Uncle did. "Zuko," he chastised. "It's not polite to stare."

Zuko gave his head a small shake, bringing himself back into the present. "My apologies Katara." He said, averting his eyes in embarrassment. "It's just that you smell… nice." He finished lamely, turning red with his further awkward comment.

Iroh inhaled deeply and stroked his beard. "You're right Zuko. She has the same scent as Ursa."

Katara started, flustered. "I'm sorry. They were in the bath and I used them I didn't mean to-"

Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her short. "No dear, don't worry about it. They were there to be used. It's just been… a long while since we've smelled that particular fragrance." There was a long uncomfortable silence after, only interrupted by the clinking of dishes as servers brought in the meal and placed a dish before each person.

"Ah dinner!" Iroh said gleefully rubbing his hands together. "Dig in, you must be famished."

Aang smiled down at his vegetarian meal, pleased that they had informed the cook. Everyone ate with gusto, the only break in the quiet was the scrape of silverware. Katara ventured some of the spicier fire nation cuisine and was rewarded with a burning mouth. She waved a hand before her face and quickly seized her water glass draining it.

Zuko chuckled. "Careful, it's hot."

"Now you tell me." She said with mock anger.

"Here. This will help soothe the burn." He slid a few slices of his mango from his plate to hers. "Usually when you eat the spicy komodo chicken, you temper it with a bite of fruit." He explained trying to hide a smile at her expense. "Try them together." He suggested.

A servant was refilling her water glass. "Komodo chicken and mango? No thanks…" She said doubtfully poking at her rice instead.

"Try it Katara." Aang urged, watching her with a big grin. He enjoyed the show she had provided too and she narrowed her eyes at him.

Zuko made a motion that said _go ahead_ with his hand, watching her eagerly and she let out a defeated sigh. Cautiously she speared a piece of komodo chicken and mango and ate them together, chewing warily. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wow." She mumbled after swallowing.

"See." Zuko said with that smug look on his face.

Feeling impetuous she stuck her tongue out at him and Iroh chuckled.

"Careful nephew…" he cautioned, a humorous glint in his eye.

The rest of dinner was spent idly chatting about what they had been up to since they had last seen each other, avoiding the serious topics of recent events. Zuko told them of all the changes he was making, like having most of the colonies return to the fire nation, disbanding majority of the military, lowering taxes and working on trade treaties with the other nations. Aang and Katara (mostly Aang) filled them in on their trip how he had solved minor conflicts, gave demonstrations and basically just reassured the world that he was back and that the new found peace would be one of permanence. Dessert came and went and Katara found herself yawning.

"You must be tired." Zuko observed looking between his two friends.

"It's been a long couple of days." Aang agreed with heavily lidded eyes.

"Allow me to escort you back to your rooms."

"You don't need to." Katara insisted.

"It's no trouble. Just beyond that wing is my office. There is still some paperwork I have to finish tonight."

They three teens left the room together, Iroh staying behind claiming to have a pai sho match with one of the gardeners.

"I'll post some guards outside your room." Zuko said, watching Katara as they transversed the halls. "If there are any problems, just shout. I handpicked them and they're the best for the job." He insisted, feeling he had to assure her as much as himself and Aang.

"Zuko." She stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Thank you. For everything. I'll be fine." She paused and watched his tired expression. "You'll have guards with you too, right?" She worried for his well being if he was going to stay up late in a more secluded area of the palace by himself.

He nodded wearily.

She smiled, feeling better. "Don't stay up too late. Even fire lords need their sleep." She teased.

"I will." He gave them a thin smile as they stopped outside their room's doors, guards already at attention by the doors. "Good night. I'll see you two in the morning for breakfast." With that, he continued down the hall.

"Good night Katara." Aang said, leaning in for a kiss. She turned her face so he caught her cheek. He gave her a concerned look, caught her blush and looked to the guards standing behind her. Katara had never been much for public displays of affection in front of strangers, so he gave her a small nod of understanding before they parted, headed for their respective rooms. Inside, she slid out of her clothes leaving them in a heap on the floor and trudged to her bed in her under clothes. She crawled across the squashy mattress and flopped on her stomach on the silk and satin blankets. Her tired body sank and she snuggled into the fluffy pillows. With a low moan she dragged herself under the blankets. Her body felt heavy as sleep pulled at her, every muscle leaden with exhaustion. Quickly sleep took her.

* * *

A few hours later, a dark figure emerged from a secret panel in the wall. Slowly he crept forward, cautious not to make any sound on the plush carpet. Edging ever closer until Katara was in his sight. She lay on her side, hair splayed under and around her, draping over her bare shoulders, just a hint of the white wrappings peeping up from the blankets. She looked so peaceful, so safe. The figure shrouded in darkness loomed over her, watching the slow rhythm of her chest rise and fall. Stepping away, he disappeared back through the hidden panel into his own room.

Zuko had a nagging feeling and wanted to check on Katara. Feeling satisfied with her sleeping soundly next door, he slowly shrank onto the edge of his bed, rubbing his face tiredly. Too much paperwork and the stress of the recent events had left something to be desired. He flopped back on the bed, pulled the covers up and let himself relax for the first time in a while.

* * *

Hey all, Sarahplainntall here! I hope you enjoyed. I know it's still a bit slow, but it's picking up, I promise! I know the chapters aren't super long, but that's so I can update faster and sooner. Review!


	7. Business as Usual

**Chapter Seven**

There was a knock on her door the next morning. Katara was going to answer it when she realized she wasn't dressed. "Yes?" She called out.

"Miss Katara," an unfamiliar, yet friendly female voice responded. "Breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Thank you." She called back and tossed the covers off and headed for the bathroom. She cleaned up and adjusted her hair back into its normal braid. She left the bathroom to find her pile of clothes from last night missing. Come to think of it, the ones in the bathroom had disappeared as well. She opened the wardrobe to find her clothes cleaned and hanging.

"Palace life…" She mused with a small smile as she shimmied into her clothes. She found her way down to the dining hall by herself; Zuko and Iroh were already seated, slowly sipping tea waiting for her and Aang to join them.

"Good morning Katara." Iroh greeted warmly.

"Morning Iroh, Zuko." She said with a nod to each.

"Katara." Zuko said, looking up from his tea, dark circles under his eyes.

"How late did you stay up?" Katara asked concern in her voice.

"Too late." He grumbled, shifting his cup.

"I keep telling him that sleep is very important, but who listens to an old man." Iroh grumbled good naturedly.

"There was a lot of paperwork I needed to do." Zuko muttered.

"Good morning!" Aang announced as he strode into the room. "Good morning sweetheart." Aang said as he placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"And a good morning to you Aang." Iroh matched his cherry disposition.

"What's for breakfast?" A large smile plastered on his face.

"Pancakes and eggs I believe."

"Nothing spicy?" Katara teased, eyeing Zuko.

"Not unless you want them to be." He offered. Katara made a face of disgust at him.

"We do have this wonderful fire sauce that goes nicely with the eggs." Iroh suggested.

"No. Thanks, but no." She said sternly, trying to suppress a smile.

They ate a leisurely breakfast, chatting pleasantly. The fluffy buttery scent of the pancakes covered in thick, sweet syrup were heavenly. Iroh grinned at Aang and Katara's appreciative expressions. Breakfast was over and everyone leaned back in their chairs.

"Well," Zuko said, standing. "I have meetings to attend to discuss treaties with other nations. Aang, would you like to join?"

"Sure." Aang said following him.

"Katara, I can give you a personal tour of the gardens." Iroh offered seeing her left out.

"I'd like that." And so they parted ways. Katara followed Iroh while Aang was led by Zuko. It was a warm outside and birds chirped merrily; it was hard to believe she was here because of hostile people hunting her. This garden, the pride of Ursa as Iroh explained, was a peaceful get away; a place to escape her thoughts and problems. Iroh led her between trees blooming in the warm weather, fragrant cherry blossoms rustling in the gentle breeze. Katara took her time to smell the colorful plants, scenting the air. Iroh told her about all the flowers and bushes and the special properties of each. The tour ended at the little pond full of turtle ducks with a stone bench where she seated herself to watch the young ones frolic. Iroh patted her hand and left her to sit quietly and watch, her thoughts keeping her company.

She was able to sit peacefully, her mind empty and wandering when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Uncle said I might find you here." Zuko said, sitting beside her on the bench.

She turned to smile at him. "Yep. The gardens are beautiful." She said waving behind her.

"Thank you."

"Done with your meetings?" She asked idly.

"No, just a break for lunch. Speaking of which, it's ready if you're hungry."

Katara nodded and followed him back in. Lunch was brief, Aang and Zuko passed it discussing business while Katara and Iroh listened quietly eating their meal. When everyone had finished, it was back to the meetings for the boys and Iroh led Katara to a little garden table where he brought his pai-sho board. They passed the afternoon playing and drinking tea. When the skies colored themselves pink and orange, Iroh packed up the game while Katara helped with the tea set.

Dinner was cow hippo steaks. Aang dined on the side dishes as he and Zuko filled Iroh and Katara in on the new treaties Aang and Zuko had developed with several of the smaller earth kingdom villages and the trade agreements they had created. It was dull, but important so Katara tried to pay attention and seem engaged. Iroh asked pertinent questions and nodded eagerly, paternal pride glowing in his eyes as he heard of how his nephew ruled the fire nation with a benevolent heart.

After the meal, Iroh made some claim of old men needing their rest and Zuko suggested they move into a more comfortable area. He led them to a room with couches, chairs and tables and he lit the large fireplace. The dancing flames cast merrily jumping shadows against the far wall, but the three friends sat on the seats near the warmth and light.

Zuko flopped into his chair and let the hair down from his top knot, dark locks fell across his face. "Last night was quiet. Hopefully it stays that way." He ran a tired hand over his face.

"Keep your fingers crossed." Katara agreed.

"It should be better now. There are lots of guards, and there are three, no four, master benders in that wing. We've been hunted before." Aang said.

Zuko leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on knees, head bowed and shaggy hair hiding his face. "Sorry."

"Oh! Uh…" Aang said, realizing what it must have sounded like to Zuko. "Actually I was thinking of your sister."

Zuko nodded, not actually believing him.

"Hey, do you remember that time we had a dance party in the fire nation?" Katara asked with a big smile, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Oh ya! That was a lot of fun!" Aang said, grinning.

"Dance party in the fire nation?" Zuko asked with a slightly bewildered look.

"Of course, this _is_ Aang we're talking about."

"Care to show him some of our moves?" Aang asked, his eyebrows high in hope.

"Or you two could always show me your dragon dance."

"It's not a dance!" Zuko argued. "It's an ancient bending form from the sun warriors."

"And how do you do this form, hm?" Katara prodded.

"…Dancing." Zuko admitted unwillingly.

"Uh-huh." She said folding her arms smugly.

"What about the time I saved you from that falling boulder?" He insisted, looking for a gleaming moment of redemption in their sordid past.

"What about the time you told me you'd save me from the pirates and tied me to a tree?"

"I already apologized for that!"

"Or sent combustion man after us?" Aang chimed in.

"I tried to stop him!"

Katara and Aang started laughing. "Relax Zuko. We were just kidding." Aang said wiping his eyes.

Zuko sank back into the chair huffing with his arms crossed over his chest. "I saved you from my sisters lightning." He mumbled.

The teasing smiles fell from Katara and Aang's faces. "You did." Katara said softly. "And you almost died from it."

"It's hard to get rid of me."

Katara put a hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze and Aang fixed him with a very serious look.

"If it weren't for you, Katara probably wouldn't be here right now. I can never repay that debt."

"Let's not get all mushy." Zuko protested, sliding his hand out from under Katara's. "I was just trying to prove that I'm not all bad."

"Of course not." Katara said dismissively. "You're the best fire lord in over a hundred years. And you're our good friend."

"You've come a long way." Aang said wisely.

"So have you." Zuko replied. "We all have."

They all sat in companionable silence for a few moments.

Katara yawned. "Well, I think I'll be heading off to bed."

"It is getting late. I'll walk you." Zuko offered.

"We can all go together!" Aang said, bouncing out of his seat and pulling Katara to her feet. They all left together, wandering the halls to their own rooms. Katara stripped to her white linen wrappings she wore under her clothes and undid her hair. She hoped Zuko was right and that it would be a quiet night. Those thoughts were quickly replaced by more memories from the trips and adventures they had all shared as she slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sarahplainntall here. Short and slow, I know, sorry. Set ups are always so blah... I hate writing them, but they are unfortunately necessary before the good stuff. And the good stuff is coming up! Next chapter, I promise. Reviews would help to motivate. :D


	8. Gone

**Chapter Eight**

Something had woken her up. She was still groggy, but she heard a subtle shuffling sound. She sat up in bed listening carefully. There were muted sounds coming through a wall. She pulled the covers off and stumbled through the dark and pressed her ear against the wooden paneling. She could hear grunts and muffled sounds of distress. The sounds were coming from Zuko's room! She bolted for the door, tripping once over her discarded clothing, but was on her feet quickly, searching blindly for her canteen and as soon as she found it, she was ripping the door open and sprinted past the startled guards and grasping the door knob to Zuko's room. It was locked.

"He's under attack!" She shouted to the guards all watching her warily. One brushed her aside and kicked down the door, a few of the posted guards and Katara surged in. A set of curtains was on fire and aside from one small beside lamp, that was the only light in the room, but it revealed what Katara had suspected. There were five, no six, no seven of them. It was hard to tell, they wouldn't hold still. Zuko wearing only his pants, was surrounded by the shadowed figures dressed in black. The guards surged forward, throwing the men aside to protect their fire lord. Two of the guards were quick to fall. One of the men had been subdued with a series of jabs to different nerve clusters that made his muscles useless and limp. The other had been beaten swiftly and effectively into unconsciousness. Three guards, Katara and Zuko remained.

Katara bent the water from her canteen and sent icicles at the attackers, sticking a couple to the wall where they didn't stay for long with some assistance. Katara had to work hard to defend Zuko and herself. Zuko was not the only target, she reminded herself. Zuko was now letting out small cries of fury as he unleashed fiery attack, one after the other, until the man who knew the chi blocking attacks made several swift jabs and the streams of fire ceased.

"Zuko!" She cried in dismay.

"Watch out!" He warned. One of the black figures was charging her and she had yet to recollect her water and just before he struck he was blown back by a strong gust of wind.

"Katara!" Aang cried, bounding forward, his chest bare and only wearing trousers.

Iroh came puffing in a robe, took in the chaos in the span of a second before jumping into action. It was a good thing reinforcements came when they did, because the last of the guards had been taken out and at some point in time, the window overlooking the gardens had been shattered. One of the dark figures was a still heap on the floor, but one of the other darkly clothed men threw him out the window. Katara was preoccupied with fighting, but noticed this odd act in horror. She didn't have a chance to react because two more dark figures burst into the room through the window one of their comrades had just been tossed out of.

Iroh was fighting near his nephew. Zuko met the intruders with physical blows, his bending having been taken and Iroh let loose an extraordinary show of fire bending. Aang stayed near Katara, though he kept track of all that was going on, using all elements to protect everyone. Something loud clattered to the floor and the dark figures all jumped back and before anyone else had a chance to do anything, the small cylinder exploded in a loud boom, a blindingly white hot flash of fire emanated from it, blowing everyone off their feet. It left debris and smoke in a choking cloud that filled the room. Katara's eyes stung, lungs burned and her ears were ringing. She could barely make out what was going on as she struggled to her hands and knees, trying to push herself to her feet. Something looped around her waist and started to pull, but then it disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. She staggered to her feet and Aang was there, grasping her hand and pulling her frantically out of Zuko's room. They made it outside the door right before a troupe of soldiers rushed into the chaos.

Aang eased Katara to the floor, her back against the wall as she hacked up the smoke and dust from her lungs, eyes watering and hearing slowly returning. Aang kneeled across from her, checking her much exposed skin for anything worse than the few scratches and bruises that she had gained.

"Wait here." He ordered and sprinted back into the fray that had been Zuko's room.

Katara took one more moment clearing her lungs before stumbling to her feet just as another explosion shook the ground and she fell into the wall. "Aang! Zuko!" She cried as she rushed into the debris cloud floating out the busted doorway. Soldiers lay sprawled and dazzled, flames fed dully on anything flammable and it was hard to see through the thick smoke. It felt as if the dark fumes acted as a thick blanket, trapping the sound and obscuring the events. Katara spotted Iroh just pulling himself up from the disintegrating balcony and she rushed to help him.

"They're gone." His voice was gruff from smoke inhalation and he launched into a coughing fit that had Katara hovering over him nervously. She hauled the older man to his feet and was aiding him in limping away from the edge and into the clearer air of the hall.

There was a whoosh of sound and all the smoke had been cleared from the room. Aang emerged shortly after, bare skin smeared in ash. More soldiers had come and were helping the wounded men from the room while servants fluttered from one to the next with clean linens for wounds and pitchers of water. Aang spotted Katara kneeling next to Iroh as he slowly recovered from the thick smoke inhalation.

"What's going on?" She demanded. Her eyes searched the men being led out and felt her stomach flip and her heart plummet. "Where's Zuko?" She realized she was shouting, but the panic wasn't allowing her to control her voice.

"They're gone." Iroh repeated before he was sent hacking up dark phlegm.

"Aang?" She searched his stoic features for confirmation.

He looked away as he answered. "There were too many of them. Zuko got lost in all the commotion. They have him."

Katara vaulted to her feet and seized Aang by the shoulders, shaking him. "We have to go after them! We have to get him back!"

Aang planted his feet to keep himself from swaying as she shook him and placed a strong, heavy grip on her shoulders. "I tried. They're gone. I searched for their tunnel, but they filled it as they went along. I couldn't find it. There were too many of them. And they didn't leave anyone behind."

She stood shocked under his grip and gaze. Her mind didn't comprehend. "But we have to go after them…" She argued meekly.

"We will." Iroh said, momentarily struggling to his feet, leaning heavily on the wall. "But you will stay here." He fixed her with a stern gaze.

"But-"

"It's not safe. Especially if they're after you." He said.

"It's okay Katara, we'll find him." Aang soothed.

"You're staying too. There's always that possibility that they're after you through her."

"Iroh…"

"It's not safe." It was said in a way that offered no room for argument. Aang nodded. "You and Katara will go with Kuzin. He'll lead you somewhere safer and we'll keep some guards with you. The rest of us are going to check the surroundings, track them down."

"Be careful." Katara said hugging Iroh before they were ushered away. They were led deep into the palace, far from the outside walls and any windows. Kuzin was second in line for captain of the guard and he led the way with three soldiers bring up the rear. The room was dark and after a few well aimed blasts of fire the sconces on the wall lit up the plush room littered with pillows and couches.

"Go ahead and get some sleep." Kuzin said as the soldiers spread out, one in the corner of the room, watching unobtrusively and the others in the hall.

Katara paced restlessly, making up a makeshift bed for herself and Aang, but she never actually lay down. Aang draped a blanket over her bare shoulders and she was suddenly aware once again of how little she was wearing. She pulled it about herself and gave him a grateful smile as he pulled her down onto one of the couches with him.

"We should probably sleep." But the suggestion was hallow as he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I can't I'm too worried."

"They won't be able to get you." He reassured her with a little squeeze.

She sighed, resting her head on his bare chest. "It's not me I'm worried about."

The grip on her shoulder tightened briefly. "He'll be okay. I just know it. Zuko's tough."

"I know."

* * *

Sarahplainntall here. Short chapter I now, but that's how I end up being able to update every week. Review and I'll update again next week!


	9. Loss

**Chapter Nine**

It had been a week since Zuko had disappeared and they had found no trace. A messenger hawk had been sent to the Beifongs, asking for Toph's assistance. Aang blamed himself for not being a good enough earth bender to find the tunnels they had used. Toph would be skilled enough though to find the subtle differences of the loose rock used to cover their trail. Unfortunately, it would take her nearly two weeks to get here. It had been quiet since that awful night and both Aang and Iroh had decided it would be safe enough to let Katara sleep in the old room she'd had that had once been Ursa's and Katara couldn't be more relieved.

She knew everyone feared for her safety, but they had taken it to such an extreme that she was almost never alone and they didn't want her outside. The lack of fresh air and constant surveillance had been slowly grinding her nerves for the past week and she was thrilled to have the room to herself once more. She enjoyed her small freedom by sitting on the little balcony overlooking the gardens. The scent of the blossoms wafted to her on the warm, humid air; cherry blossom, lilac and jasmine lulled her into a faux serenity. She was trying not to think of what had happened to Zuko. Her imagination was eager to summon all kinds of horrible scenarios and it was an effort to just clear her mind. She closed her eyes and just listened to the hum of insects, call of birds and splashes from the turtle ducks in the pond.

It had been quite a while with her eyes closed before she felt the ever so subtle drop in pressure as the moisture in the air changed. There was a storm coming. She could feel it. Sure enough, the skies darkened with heavy clouds and lightning rent the skies and a peal of thunder followed. She turned her face up and parted her lips for the rain, soon she was soaking wet but savoring the moment. Wind tugged at her, whipping her braid as another bolt loosed followed by an earsplitting boom. She heard a sound behind her and the rain stood still, gathered into a stream and she waited, ready to strike. It came closer and she lashed out a water whip sailing for whoever or whatever was coming up behind her.

A familiar yelp of surprise and she dropped her defenses, the cool rain pelting down on her again. The stream she had shot at Aang was now being bent back onto the balcony and over the edge.

"Sorry." Katara said, finding her feet.

"I shouldn't have been sneaking up on you." He reached out, taking her hand gently and leading her inside. "You're soaking wet." He brushed a damp strand that was stuck to her cheek behind her ear.

"I like the rain." She murmured.

He bent the water from her and let it splash onto the balcony.

He pulled her into a hug and they held each other for a few quiet moments. "Well, if you're up for it, dinner is ready."

"Alright. I'll be down in a minute."

Aang nodded and left her. She stood watching the rain patter against the open windows before slowly turning to leave.

Dinner had become a somber affair. Iroh was no longer jovial, but had dark circles under his eyes. He sat at the table and they tried to have light hearted conversations about the weather or something that didn't remind them of the pain or the danger, but they usually ended up lapsing into silence. Tonight was another one of those meals and Katara ate without tasting and watched the old man's eyes, seeing their deeper pain. After dinner, Aang went to meditate in his room, hoping that perhaps he could get some help from the spirit world, but previous trips had proven futile so far. Katara went back to her room, chilled by the draft from the open windows. She shut and latched them, looking at night sky blotted out by the thick clouds. A breeze blew through and she shivered, running her hands over her arms for warmth.

Slowly, her thoughts caught up to her. There shouldn't be a breeze, the window and door were closed. Tense, she listened and heard nothing, but felt the chill wind caress her once more. Her hand went to the canteen on her hip and she spun slowly, observing the room. It appeared empty. She checked in the bathroom, under the bed, under the desk, in the closet, nothing. She paced the room when she felt a chilly blast once more. It was coming from the wall. She ran her fingers over it and felt a small crease in the paneling. Cautiously, she pressed and a click echoed in the silence and a panel of the wall opened before her. It was dark, so she retrieved the lantern but kept her other hand free to bend if necessary.

The room was frigid and by the flickering flame, she could make out Zuko's room. The windows had been shattered during his abduction and the night wind breezed through. Patches of carpet and some bed sheets had been singed from the little fires and furniture had been upended. A quick, but careful surveillance assured her the room was empty. Quietly she walked around and turned over a picture frame that had fallen. It was Zuko's family, or it had been. His father was strong, with a stern face and a hand over a beautiful woman's shoulder. In Ursa's lap was a darling little girl with malice glinting in her golden eyes. Standing beside his mother was a very young Zuko. Lightly Katara ran a thumb over the glass where in the photo, his face was smooth and unscathed. It was so odd to see for she'd not known him before and the scar seemed a part of him, but seeing what he had been was heart wrenching. He was smiling, full of innocence and happiness. It was rare to see Zuko smile now and even when he did, it was usually tempered with a sad slant of his eyes. She ran her fingers over the happy little boy that had gone through so much.

Her fingers curled on the glass and a drop of wetness fell. He had gone through so much. Losing his mother, his father challenging and disfiguring him, being banished, forced to a life of exile and sent on what was assumed to be an impossible mission. How he had struggled so hard to find who he really was and stand against his only remaining family. And now she didn't even know what was happening to him. Images of him being beaten, burned, cut and tortured flashed vividly in her mind and her stomach twisted. She sank to the floor and let herself cry, clutching the perfect little boy to her chest as she cried for him. She sat on the floor in his frigid room and cried until she sat shaking from the cold or the complete emotional expense before she slowly climbed to her feet and trudged back to her room, taking the photo with her.

* * *

Sarahplainntall here. Sorry, I know it's a dull, short chapter. I wish I could skip straight to the action, but plot lines don't work that way. Bare with me. Next chapter is longer, I swear. Review.


	10. Disappeared

**Chapter Ten**

She awoke the next morning to the happy faces of Zuko's family staring out at her from the frame she had put on the little table beside her bed. She spared a quick glance at the happy young Zuko. Before the possible horrors could spring to the front of her memory, she clambered out of bed and padded into the bathroom. She ran the hot water, dumping a few scented oils into the churning bath. She sank once it was full, slowly scrubbing her tanned skin and running soapy suds through her hair. Her thoughts slowly drifted to Aang. He'd been blaming himself the whole time, spending hours combing the surrounding land looking for the tunnel they had used. He also spent hours at a time meditating and communing with the spirit world looking for any leads. All his efforts had been futile and it was starting to get him down.

Katara vowed after breakfast to spend some time with him. Do something that would distract them both. Maybe a long walk around the grounds or village. She stood in the bath and bent clean water over her to rinse the last of the suds before bundling up in the big fluffy towels. She climbed out and examined her reflection. The restless nights were taking their toll. Dark circles were under her eyes and the girl in the mirror looked exhausted.

Aang's door was ajar and she peered around to find him sitting on the floor meditating. She crept over to him as quietly as she could and sat across from him.

"Is everything alright?" Aang asked slowly peering out one eye.

"Yes." She wasn't surprised he had noticed her. "I thought we should spend some time together. Maybe we could walk through the garden or even walk through the market place."

She had his full attention and he caressed her hand grinning. "Sounds like fun."

She smiled in relief and let him pull her to her feet and in for a kiss. It was worrying to see Aang so somber and she knew she wasn't much better. They needed to get out and be more like themselves. Down at breakfast they told Iroh of their plans.

"Oh yes!" He was very cheery as he grinned at their excitement and enthusiasm. "You should go to the market place! You've never been before have you? Well… at least not freely as yourselves." He mused with a chuckle. "Go see what the merchants have to offer."

"Thank you Iroh. Will you be alright by yourself?" Katara asked.

"Yes yes." He said waving them away dismissively. "I have plenty of paperwork to keep me occupied. Go have fun!"

"Thank you Iroh." Aang said, bowing with a large smile and off they went to the market, past the palace gates where the soldiers nodded as they passed.

They set of for the market hand in hand, the sunny weather doing much to brighten their dispositions. The market was bustling with people milling about buying fresh produce or haggling the price of meat or fish. Several vendors called out to them, asking them to explore their wares.

"Ah! Avatar! Lady Katara!" A middle age man called to them.

"Lady?" Katara asked quietly and Aang just flashed her a grin.

"Good morning sir." Aang greeted respectfully.

"A good morning it is to have the young Avatar and Lady Katara visit my little shop. Please, I insist, take a sweet bun." The man held out the heavenly smelling pastries.

"How much do we owe you?" Katara asked as she dug in her pocket for the fire nation currency she had brought with her this morning.

"No no, put that away." He said giving her a friendly smile. "Take it as a small token of my thanks. You've done so much for our nation. My sons are home from war, something I will be eternally grateful for.

"Are you sure?" Aang persisted.

"Absolutely. Take them."

"Thank you very much." Katara said accepting the warm pastry and Aang took the other, biting into it.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" She exclaimed and Aang bobbed his head in agreement quickly stuffing the rest into his mouth.

"Thank you my Lady."

They wandered on, waving good bye to the kind vendor. It was hard to miss the Avatar with a blue arrow tattooed on his head and several people stopped him to talk. Many were people who thanked him, some asking recounts of a few of his more exciting tales that had circulated through the public. To Katara's dismay, one of the seemingly ever present fan clubs found them. She was quickly elbowed away from him as he was swarmed by twittering adolescents. Even having grown taller, Aang had to crane his neck to see Katara wave to him then point to a tea shop across the street. He gave her a little wave before being consumed by the waves of teen girls.

Katara rolled her eyes but had to chuckle. Aang didn't seem to mind; he liked all the attention. She took her time getting to the tea shop enjoying the warm weather and steady burble of conversation that filled the air. The tea store was warm and bright, filled with delectable aromas. A motherly woman greeted Katara and led her to a table by one of the windows.

"What can I get for you dear?"

"What do you recommend?"

"We have a delicious Jasmine Dragon tea."

The name made her stomach squirm as she remembered Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se where he and Zuko worked. "What else do you have?" She asked uneasily.

"I recommend the ginger pear."

"That does sound good. I'll take one of those please."

She nodded and left, returning not long after with a steaming cup. Katara brought the brew to her lips and gently blew across the surface, sending tendrils of deliciously scented steam wafting away. She let her mind wander as she idly drank her tea. It was a while before Aang rejoined her grinning and slightly flushed.

"How'd it go Mr. Popular?"

"Good. They were all real nice."

_Nice_, she thought with a small grimace that she made quickly disappear. "I'm glad."

"What're you drinking?"

"Ginger pear tea. It's quite good." She offered him her cup and he took a small sip.

"Wow, that is good." The woman came to the table upon hearing him.

"May I interest you in a cup of your own?"

"Please."

"So what did they want?" Katara asked leaning back in her chair.

"Just the usual. A couple of autographs, I showed them some bending, told a couple of stories, some asked for a kiss…"

Katara sputtered and started choking on her tea. By the time her lungs were clear her eyes were watering. Aang patted her hand supportively until she was able to breathe normally again. "What?" She asked icily.

Aang winced a little. "Sorry… a few asked for a kiss but I told them I couldn't because there was someone I loved." He flushed a little as he said it and a light tint of pink colored her cheeks. "They uh, got hugs instead."

"Good." Katara said, lacing their fingers together. They chatted about the people they'd come across so far and what little shops to visit next as they drank their tea. Katara left some coins on the table, Aang gave her a brief kiss and they were out in the afternoon sun once again.

They ended up heading back to the palace shortly before dinner. One of their stops had been at a spice shop where they had bought some of the ginger pear tea they had drunk for Iroh.

They asked the guards and they pointed them in the direction of the office that Zuko used. Inside Iroh was shuffling through mounds of papers. "Come in!" He greeted, setting the stack aside. "Did you have fun?"

"We did." Katara said.

"Everyone is so friendly." Aang added.

"I'm glad to hear."

"We brought you something." Katara said presenting the small bag of tea to Iroh.

"Oh you shouldn't have." Iroh gushed.

"We thought you'd like some of this ginger pear tea we had today." Aang said.

"Ginger pear? In that case, I'm glad you did." He accepted the bag from Katara and examined the contents, inhaling the scent deeply with his eyes closed. "You spoil this old man." Glee in his eyes.

"It's the least we can do. You've been a gracious host in spite of… recent developments."

"Of course dear." Iroh said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You are welcome here any time for as long as you like."

"Thank you." She said and gave him a heartfelt hug. He patted her back gently.

"Well," he said as Katara parted from him. "Dinner should be ready by now. Shall we?" He asked holding the door for them and they all went to dinner together. They discussed their day in the market over steaming plates of food. It was a pleasant meal and everyone left feeling full and satisfied. When Katara was alone in her room, she brushed her finger tips over the family portrait of Zuko's family and decided to go sit in his room for a little bit.

Being somewhere his presence was strong helped soothe her. The fact that her friend was still missing was a disturbing thought. She worried about him incessantly, but in his room, that smelled like him, broad swords glinting on a wall and other bits and pieces of his life scattered about made it feel like he was still here. She walked around the room, letting her fingers graze over the odds and ends of his belongings gave her something to do. She sighed heavily wishing he was alright and wishing even harder he was here where he belonged. She could already tell it was going to be a restless night so she lingered a bit longer, absorbing the Zuko-ness the room radiated before passing through the secret panel to her own room again, pressing it closed tight behind her.

* * *

She woke suddenly, not sure what had startled her and lay still, listening. A floorboard barely creaked and she heard soft breathing. She threw off the blankets and dove for her canteen as a body landed where she had been moments ago. She crashed into the little bed side table, sending it crashing to the ground as she scrambled for her water. The fall sent waves of pain through her that she ignored as she rolled out of the way and the commotion alerted the guards. The room was bright as the sconces were lit. The room was filled with the shouts as the guards called for backup.

Katara sleeved her arms in streams of water she used as whips to defend herself. There were so many of them. The guards were having a hard time keeping them back, but more were on their way as well as Aang and Iroh dressed in their bed clothes. Aang leapt into the air, punching fire at the nearest hooded figure and landed with his back to Katara. The fight became vicious and disorienting quickly. Everyone was doing their best to keep the men away from Katara, but they were agile and came from all angles and there seemed to be a never ending queue of them. One slid under a strike from Aang and landed a quick succession of blows on Katara before retreating.

"Aang!" She cried, fear in her eyes as both her arms hung limp and useless at her sides. "Chi blocker!"

Aang's eyes widened in horror. He threw an arm around her and led her to the far corner of the room, the one that was against Zuko's wall and the hall. "I'll protect you!" He called and before she knew what he was doing, he erected stone walls to barricade her in the corner with just a narrow slit for air.

"Aang!" She screamed, but her voice reverberated back to her off the stone walls.

The young Avatar faced the oncoming attackers and met them head on with extreme brutality. Their numbers were decimating, for each one downed he was removed by one of their own, not wanting to leave one behind for interrogation. Iroh and Aang were at the forefront of the destruction, the guards taking those they left behind. It was a long time and a lot of effort, sweat and collateral damage before the hooded figures had been eradicated.

"Katara, it's safe!" Aang called as he dropped the walls. "What?! No!" He cried. It was empty space with a hole in the wall that led into Zuko's room. He dove through it and saw the boards that had been placed over the windows just yesterday had been removed. That was how they had gotten in again and how they had left with Katara. "Katara!" Aang shouted into the still night, his voice echoing over the empty grounds.

* * *

Sarahplainntall here. I promised you things would pick up! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and I'll update in about a week.


	11. Incarcerated

**Chapter Eleven**

The first thing she noticed was pain. Most striking was the pain in her upper arms. Then she noticed the twinge in her side and that her feet were dragging along uneven stone. The soreness seemed all consuming but once she had each ache and throb accounted for, she noticed other things without opening her eyes. It was cold and dank; the air smelled musty. This all happened in a matter of seconds before she summoned the strength to open her eyes. Her vision was bleary and it took quite a bit of effort to move her head to look around. They were in some roughly hewn tunnel with torches in the wall and two burly men were dragging her along, following a third.

Now she realized why her arms hurt as they gripped her tightly and from where her whole body weight was being supported. A slight pained noise escaped her as one adjusted his grip, jostling her painfully. The leading man stopped and turned.

"You're awake." He sneered.

The men holding her halted and she took the opportunity to find her feet and stand as straight as she could, side protesting. "Who are you?" She demanded coldly.

"This one's feisty." He commented with a smug expression. One of the men holding her grunted.

"Where am I? Who do you work for? Where's Zuko?" She narrowed her eyes at him in challenge.

"I don't like it when prisoners talk back. You best learn your place and shut up." He warned, leaning toward her, foul breath washing over her.

"What are you planning?" She asked slowly, venom dripping from her words in challenge.

The man straightened to his full height, shook his head while clicking his tongue in reprimand and launched a foot into her stomach. Katara immediately crumpled, still supported by the men holding her aloft as she coughed and choked for air. "That's enough questions from you." He turned and continued to walk.

The guards at her side moved on. She tried to plant her feet and provide some resistance, but they jerked her forward, feet dragging until she decided she might as well move under her own power and relieve some of the pressure from her arms though she stayed stooped from the blow. Anytime she stumbled or slowed she was jerked forward once more. She hadn't been paying attention as they dragged her along the dank tunnels, but when the right side of the passageway started to give way to the barred walls of prison cells, she noticed.

The lead man halted once more before one of the cell doors. He took on a mocking tone. "_Fire lord_ Zuko. We have a surprise for you."

Katara squinted into the cell, her view blocked by the men around her.

"If you're going to kill me, just get it over with." A dry, gruff voice emerged from the very back and it sounded to have come from the ground.

"Oh no, we're not here to kill you. The boss doesn't want that." He sounded so gleeful that Katara felt sick. "I've brought you a little friend.

She heard shuffling, presumably Zuko getting to his feet, and then the guards turned to face her towards the cell.

"Katara!" That one word seemed to breathe life into him. He started to charge the door in a rage, but the lead man unlocked the gate and Katara was thrown at him. He stopped short and caught her, arms wrapping about and using their momentum to lower them to the floor. He clutched her close and turned his head to the guards and roared. "How dare you!" She could feel the heat from his rage roiling off him. He made to charge them again, show the extent of his fury, but Katara clutched him closely, afraid of his anger and the men outside the bars. She leaned her face against his chest and winced as the men laughed cruelly at them.

The main man smacked the bars. "There's a good boy. Stay down." He sneered and she felt Zuko's hands tighten on her before they sidled off, still chuckling. Zuko remained tense until they and their voices had disappeared. As soon as his grip slackened, Katara slid off him.

"Zuko." Her voice came out more strangled than she would have liked. "Are you okay? What happened?" He was hidden in her shadow and she couldn't tell what state he was in. He had been down here over a week after all.

"I'm fine, are you alright?"

"Fine. Just a little bruised."

His stare was intense and angry. "They didn't do anything to you, did they?"

His tone inflected so strongly that she instantly knew what he meant. "No! No, I'm okay, they didn't… I'm okay." She soothed and she could see his shoulders loosen a bit. "Zuko, what's been going on?" She scooted to the side to let the flickering light from the torches illuminate his features. "Oh Zuko…" She gasped. His good eye was swollen and dark, he was wearing a tattered shirt that the guards must have found and given him to cover his bare torso, but that and his pants where singed and full of burned holes where angry red flesh peered through. Tentatively she placed her finger tips on the edge of the swollen eye. "What happened?"

He sighed and took her hand and placed it gently over the side of his face, murmuring to himself about cold hands. "You don't want to know."

She surged to her feet. "They did this, didn't they?!" She was angry now. Zuko looked up at her wearily from the ground. "You're not going to get away with this!" She screamed down the empty hallway. She turned on him. "Where's some water? I need to heal you."

He exhaled slowly and motioned for her to sit again. When she stood unmoving, trembling in anger he continued anyways. "There is no water. They only bring it with the food."

"There has to be water." She insisted, rubbing her bare arms.

"Katara…" Zuko took a moment to get to his feet, trying to conceal how painful it was from her. "I'm okay. Everything is going to be okay." He was the one who had been here, presumably tortured, beaten and burned and _he _was comforting _her. _

She took a breath to calm herself and nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" His voice, though haggard, was quiet and coaxing.

"Okay." She repeated.

"Let's sit down and you can tell me what's been happening while I've been gone." He turned stiffly and leaned heavily on the wall, sliding down it to a seated position.

"We've all been worried sick about you." She said, sliding down next to him.

Zuko gave a quick mirthless laugh. "What else?"

"Iroh took over, we're trying to keep it quiet, Aang's been trying to find you with help from the spirit world, and Toph was coming to try tracking you through the tunnels."

Zuko gave her a long assessing look as he absorbed everyone's efforts. "How'd they get you?"

"Same way they got you."

Zuko nodded his head slowly before leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.

Katara sat huddled, trying to preserve heat and fretting with a loose thread on her shirt. "Why are we here?" She whispered.

Warm amber eyes turned to her and softened at the look on her face. "I don't know."

"They haven't told you anything?"

He shook his head.

"Not even when they're doing…" She swallowed and gestured to him. "This?"

"No. They won't tell me anything except that they're supposed to keep me alive. Although they don't always seem so determined to do so." He added bitterly.

She examined the burns all over his body and asked in a small voice. "What do they do?"

He started to protest but she cut him off. "I want to know what I'll be facing Zuko." He tensed beside her.

"I won't let them do that to you."

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "You won't be able to stop them."

"I can try." The animosity was back.

She knew he wasn't going to relent, but he also wasn't going to be able to do anything so she just nodded. "What do they do?"

"They have a chi blocker. Not as good as Ty Lee, but still effective. He takes away your bending, and then they take me to a different area where there are other fire benders. They shoot fire balls at me, usually I can dodge them, but they do it for hours. I get so tired and they start to actually land. Once they figure I've been burned enough they drag me back here. Happens every day."

"What about the bruises?"

"I don't always cooperate." He said with a derisive smile.

She nodded mutely and continued to try to rub some heat back into herself and yawned from exhaustion.

"You should sleep."

"I don't think I can."

"Trust me; you'll want it while you can get it. I'll keep an eye out."

She doubted that sleep would find her in this cold, scary place where inevitable torture would find her, but she lay on her side with her back to the frigid wall and tried to make herself mildly comfortable. She closed her eyes and listened to Zuko's breathing. She never slept, but she did manage to relax a bit, despite shivering the entire time. Zuko wasn't too affected by the cold. His internal fires kept him warm.

She heard the footsteps even before Zuko lightly shook her shoulder. She sat up and huddled against the wall once more and heavy footfalls neared. A guard appeared; the malicious one who enjoyed tormenting them.

"Food." He snarled and spat on the floor as he pushed a small tray in under the bars "Where's the water?" Katara asked boldly.

"Water benders don't get water." He growled. "Not unless they're restrained." He said with a malicious look and a flash of teeth.

Zuko let out a growl of sound. The man just chuckled. "He can have all he wants to drink though."

Zuko continued with the aggressive posturing. Katara patted his hand. "Go ahead. I'm not thirsty. Don't hold back on account of me."

"Come on now, thirsty boy?" He sneered.

Zuko stood and glared at the man and took a step closer.

"Bring the water!" The man groused. Another man trundled into view toting a sloshing bucket. "Restrain her." He ordered lazily.

"Hey!" She cried.

"What?!" Zuko roared and the water man made a few flicks of his wrists and stone caught her wrists and ankles and held them fast to the back wall.

"You bastard!" Zuko hollered punching towards the bars, sending a ball of flame at him.

"He's bending!" The man shouted from his crouched position and a sleek figure in the black uniform and hood seemed to just materialize beside the angry man screaming orders. He snaked his arm between the bars, caught Zuko's wrist and pulled him against the gate, striking him quickly and rendering him less dangerous.

Zuko struggled but the chi blocker held his wrist at an incredibly awkward and painful angle so he couldn't put up much of a fight. The leader turned to the earth bender who still had the bucket. "When was the last time he was given water?"

"Yesterday sir."

"Damn, that means I can't with hold it. He needs to be in good condition." He said leering at Zuko. "Go ahead and give it to him."

"Sir." He said nodding. He took a deep ladle and held it to Zuko's lips. Zuko just glared at him, making threatening sounds.

"Zuko, drink it!" Katara called. "Really, I'm okay."

Zuko made one last growl before accepting the water. The man with the ladle turned to his superior. "What about her?"

He made a disgusted sound. "I guess we should give her some too. Bring her closer."

The earth bender made some gestures and the stone shackles brought her flush with the bars.

"Open up my pretty." The main man hissed.

"You disgust me." She replied coldly.

He elbowed the chi blocker out of the way and took his hold on Zuko's wrist, turning it even further until a hiss escaped Zuko. "Take her bending just in case." He commanded. The chi blocker struck her swiftly and she could no longer feel the pull of power the bucket had offered her. "If you would just do as you're told, you would get what you want." He hissed.

"What I want is to leave this place." She spat.

"Oh, but we're not finished with you yet." He smiled malevolently at her and she had no ready response so she finally drank from the ladle. "Very good. Release her." The earth bender removed the stone shackles and she slumped against the bars and quickly backed away.

"You still have a thing or two to learn." He spat at Zuko before kicking him hard in the chest back into the cell through the bars.

Katara rushed to him, helping him sit up as he gasped for air. The man left laughing once more, followed by the water bearing earth bender and chi blocker.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly hovering over him.

"I hate that guy." He mumbled as he sat up wincing slightly. She retrieved the tray of scraps that was supposed to consist of their meal.

"Here, eat." She said proffering it to him.

"You eat too."

"There isn't enough for both of us. You should have it all. You need your strength and up until last night, I've been eating palace food." He sat there obstinately. "You're not going to win this one. Just eat it."

Any fight washed out of him with her gentle worrying. He accepted the food graciously. "Thank you Katara. Tomorrow, we'll both eat." She nodded her agreement.

When he was done eating Katara saw him shiver. "It's cold in here." She observed.

"It's not that bad until they take my bending away." He sat for a moment contemplating. "You must be freezing. I didn't even realize."

She tried to reassure him. "I'll be okay. I used to live in the South Pole, remember?" She teased with a small smile.

"We should get some sleep. If you stay near me, you'll be warmer." He offered, but it came out kind of embarrassed.

"I'll keep that in mind." She assured him awkwardly. She lay back down against the wall where she had been earlier and he lay beside her, a comfortable gap between them as they attempted to sleep.

* * *

Sarahplainntall here! Hope you liked it! Sorry this story started off so slowly, but from her on, it's pretty exciting! Who-dunnit? :D Review! I'll update next week.


	12. Torture

**Chapter Twelve**

"Wake up!" A voice screamed startling Zuko and Katara. It was Cain, the malevolent main guard, according to Zuko. They bolted upright and tried to appear alert. "Bathroom break." He growled at them through the bars.

Katara turned to Zuko and he nodded. Apparently this was normal procedure. Cain made a motion and the chi blocker stepped from the shadows and waited to be useful. Zuko held out a hand in cautious trepidation to her.

"Hurry up or you can just stay in there!" He barked at them. Katara patted his shoulder and came even with him as they approached the bars together. Zuko and the guard stared down one another as the chi blocker was signaled to rob them of their bending. Zuko never flinched, but Katara couldn't help but shy away after. She felt naked and vulnerable without her bending.

"Get them." Cain muttered a little ways down the hall and four guards appeared, all in the same black uniform. The door was unlocked and Zuko was stiff as they man handled him, but he didn't resist. Katara followed his lead. Her muscles tensed, ready for a fight as they clamped down on her shoulders and steered her in the same direction Zuko was being led. She watched as he set his own, quick striding pace, his back straight and head held high as he was marched before her. She tried to take note and straightened her sore body and stared defiantly ahead. Her guards ducked into an offshoot tunnel while Zuko's kept pacing him ahead, down the tunnel.

One guard gave her a rough shove into a little room that roughly resembled a bathroom a hundred years ago. "Hurry up." She slammed the rickety wooden door in his face and smiled in small satisfaction before attending to business. When she emerged again, the guard clenched her shoulder once more and she winced. "Too tight?" He asked in mock sympathy.

"Fine." She dismissed it and calmed her features, standing tall and proud.

The man shoved her forward into a brisk walk. She was deposited in her cell shortly before Zuko was returned. After they were locked in once more, a new guard holding a measly breakfast on a dented tray and a tin cup of water appeared and shoved their meal under the bars before disappearing down the hall once more.

"Breakfast." Zuko declared hollowly as he retrieved it and brought it to the back of the cell where Katara was situated.

As he set the food down she stared at the gooey, soupy, colorless mash on the tray. "What is that?" She asked disgusted.

"I try not to think about it." He spooned a mouthful up. "It's not that bad." He said after swallowing.

Katara took a bite and had to strongly resist the urge to spit it out. "Ugh! That's disgusting!"

"I never said it was good either." He added the tiniest tug at the corner of his mouth.

"You eat it." Katara said pushing the tray across the floor between them.

"You eat too." He said, shoving it back equidistant from them both.

"I'm not hungry." She said eyeing it warily.

Zuko sighed. "You have to eat. They're trying to break you and starving yourself will only do it faster. You need to be strong when we have an opportunity to escape." It was the look on his face that convinced her more than his words.

Katara accepted the spoon and poked at it before bringing another mouthful in. She swallowed and grimaced.

"You get used to it." He said sympathetically.

"We shouldn't have to _get used to it_." Katara bit out between bites.

Zuko looked down. "I know."

She could barely hear him. She reached for the cup and took a drink, but the water had a metallic flavor. "Aang and Toph will find us soon." It was said matter of factly, offering no chance to argue or room for doubt.

Zuko shoveled in another spoonful and had the same disgusted look she was sure she had been wearing. "I just hope it's soon." And Katara couldn't help but let out a low chuckle.

They were scrapping the rest of the gelatinous meal from the tray and draining the cup when Cain barged back in. "It's time." He cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner and grinned at Zuko.

Zuko surged to his feet and Katara followed his lead, taking up a defensive posture.

"You want to be difficult? Fine." He grinned again. "Have it your way." He put two fingers to his lips and blew a piercing whistle. A black garbed guard strode towards him, followed by three others. "He's being difficult." Cain explained in a conspiratorial whisper. The lead guard nodded and took up a bending pose. Stone shot out at them, pinning them against the far wall by their ankles and wrists. Cain marched in and punched Zuko soundly in the gut and he doubled over choking for air as much as the stone cuffs would allow. While he was slumped, a cheap blow to the face and he fell completely slack, his weight supported by the stone restraints. Cain gestured and the stone holding Zuko up fell away and Zuko barely caught himself, shaking on the hard ground.

"Leave him alone!" Katara cried, struggling.

"Shut up." Cain snarled.

"You bastard!" She cried as he kicked him in the stomach, making Zuko collapse onto his side and curl in on himself.

"I said shut up!" Cain cried as he struck her across the face and light exploded in her vision before turning to dark patches that slowly cleared.

"Zuko…" she bit out as the other guards hauled him to his feet and started dragging him out of the cell and down the hall.

"Don't worry, your turn will come." Cain said as he slammed the door shut and the earth bender let her fall to the ground in a miserable heap. She curled against the wall and cried.

* * *

She didn't know how long it had been before she heard the approaching steps. She bounded to the bars and peered down the hall as the guards dragged a limp Zuko back to their cell. "Zuko!" She cried. "What did you do to him?!" She demanded, but Cain wasn't with them and the guards ignored her.

"Back away." One guard threatened as he held the keys near the gate door. She glared at him before stepping back a bit. He opened the door and the men tossed Zuko to the floor. She raced to his side, kneeling and carefully rolling him onto his back, lifting his head into her lap.

He groaned and his eyes fluttered. "Katara?"

"Shhh…" She soothed, smoothing his hair, a few tears escaped and landed on his bruised face. His skin was singed and bloodied, his body beaten. "You're going to be okay." She whispered. She blew her icy breath on some of the more severe burns, trying to lessen the pain and some of the lines in his face smoothed as she did so. There wasn't much she could do. There was no water to heal him with and no amount of begging produced any, she tried before the guards had left. She did as much as she could for him though. Sleep was best so she tried to make him as comfortable as possible, worrying over him as he fell into a deep state of unconsciousness.

Hours must have passed once again before Cain showed up at their cell. "Get up!" He barked. Katara ignored him, back to Cain and her body between the malicious man and her unconscious friend. "I said get up and get over here!" He screamed at her.

She watched Zuko and was relieved that he was still out. If he'd been awake he'd have tried to defend her and end up worse off. The next thing she knew, a hand made of stone clenched her shoulder painfully and jerked her back towards the bars. As soon as she struck, so did the chi blocker, robbing her of her bending. The door swung open and Cain marched in and right up to her. She met him with a defiant glare, her shoulders back and chin up and he struck her across the face. Her head snapped to the side dazed, but she turned back to face him, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt.

"You should have listened to me the first time." He grit.

Katara refused to answer him and stood straight and insubordinately before him.

"You are a stubborn one." He murmured. "That won't do you any good here." He mad e to punch her in the stomach and she twisted out of the way but he caught her arm, wrenching it painfully behind her back and grabbing her hair with his other hand, tugging it, making her neck stretch and strain. "It's no use trying to resist." He said, giving her hair an extra yank and making her wince as her head was pulled back even further. He slammed her up against the bars and delivered two swift kicks to the back of her knees, making her collapse. She winced again, her legs throbbing in pain, but she refused to make an outburst.

"Take her!" Cain snapped and a few of the guards came and hauled her out the door and down the hallway. They were rough, dragging her along because she could not stand on her own. The tunnel winded and curved the stench of mildew in the air. She tried to calm herself. She knew what she'd be facing and she couldn't decide if that made things worse or better. According to Zuko, she'd face a firing squad, literally. It would be hard to dodge with her legs protesting so much they wouldn't even hold her upright. She feared the worst, but meditated on the fact that they weren't supposed to kill her, that she would get out of this, that she was strong.

There were several off shoots from the tunnel they took, but they stayed on course. The smell of something burnt, flesh, hair, stone, wafted towards her from the next corridor. This was it. But to her great surprise the guards continued to drag her past and turned the other way on one of the later hallways, weaving through a maze of turns from one passage to another. They stopped before a heavy wooden door and Cain dug through a ring of keys and unbolted it. Inside was a round room lit with sconces on the walls. In the center was a large, deep pool of water with a chair on some contraption hung above the surface.

Katara began to panic. This wasn't what she was prepared for. She had been readying herself for fireballs. _But this is water, your element; it can't be as bad as being burned._ A small voice in her head assured her. She stayed silent, wary of evoking the wrath of Cane. The guards supporting her approached the platform and pressed her into the chair, securing her wrists and ankles in stone cuffs, a sturdy leather strap across her torso kept her pressed to the back of the chair.

"We've made this just for you. I hope you enjoy it." Cane said with a sardonic smile.

"What're you going to do to me?" She called out.

"You're about to find out."

A lever was pulled and the chair plunged below the surface. The inky black water was so cold it stole the air from her lungs. Her breath exploded from her in an eruption of bubbles and her eyes bulged. The cold constricted her chest and her lungs burned for oxygen. She struggled against her bonds, but they held her tight and she was starting to lose feeling in her extremities. She broke the surface, gasping in shallow breaths, unable to expand her chest enough. Just before she got a decent breath in she was pitched back under and the panicky sensation of drowning started over. She managed to hold what very little air she had this time, but it hadn't been enough and she held it as long as she could before it streamed out her mouth and nose, frigid water rushing to replace it. She was so cold, so numb, she couldn't breathe and it was terrifying.

As she was reeled out of the water, dripping wet, the moving air making it impossibly freezing, she gasped for air, forcing her lungs to expand more than the constricting band around her chest from the cold allowed. Water dribbled from her mouth and nose as she hacked and gasped, desperate to replace the water with air. Everything was so cold it burned. It hurt to take a breath, but she had no choice. She felt the chair drop and desperately inhaled as deeply as she could before being pulled down again.

Each time she was dunked, it grew harder and harder to breath and fight. Her limbs were numb and no longer fought the bindings. Her lungs, throat, mouth and nose burned from all the abuse. She was exhausted and was almost willing herself to drown and get it over with. She'd come close so many times, but despite her exhaustion, her body wouldn't let her quit. It put her through the adrenaline charged panic each time and she was pulled from the pool just before drowning each time. Time seemed infinite, she didn't know how long she'd been here but surely it had been forever. Finally when she barely had the energy to gasp for breath, she was aware of rough hands jostling her, though she couldn't feel anything through her numbed body. She dripped and shivered and breathed shallowly as the floor moved beneath her, presumably being dragged back to her cell by the guards.

"Katara!" A voice screamed from the halls, echoing toward her numb ears. That was Zuko's voice. She heard tense words exchanged the view below her no longer shifting and the next thing she knew she was being tossed through the open door. Something wrapped around her and she was lowered to the floor. She turned her bleary vision and saw Zuko stooped protectively around her.

"Zuko!" She sobbed, voice rough from the cold and coughing water out of her lungs. She tried to embrace him, but her cold numbed limbs were still too clumsy. He pulled her against him, cradling her carefully.

"You're soaking wet. And freezing." He took her hands in his and blew what she supposed was super heated air across them. He raised his body temperature and warmed her before hypothermia could set in. As her body thawed, it burned painfully as blood flowed to the starved tissues, bringing them excruciatingly back to life. She whimpered and sobbed as she clung to him. Not only had it been painful, but it had been terrifying. She thought she was going to die so many different times, but the worst part was being helpless. Water was supposed to be her element, but with her bending being robbed and strapped to a chair, she had no control. Eventually she was sufficiently warm and watched her clothing steam until she was completely dry.

It took a long time for her to come back to herself and explain to Zuko what had happened. It took even longer for her to realize how badly hurt Zuko still was and that her bending was back, but the water was now gone. She felt like a failure on so many fronts.

"They're trying to break us." Zuko reminded her solemnly.

"We won't let them. As long as we're together, everything will be okay." She reassured them both. Their next meal came and went and finally they were left in peace to sleep after a long and torturous day, curled beside one another for heat and comfort.

* * *

Sarahplainntall here! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! :D


	13. Never Give Up

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next morning Katara woke to find herself nestled against Zuko's chest, his arm slung over her and the heat lavishly surrounded her. She tried to quietly extricate herself from his embrace, not wanting to wake him because he was still so desperately in need of sleep and healing. The moment she began to slide away his golden eyes snapped open and quickly focused on her. She felt the heat rise to her face.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Morning." He said, slowly pulling back his arm as if trying not to spook her and then rolling onto his back, laying the arm over his eyes.

"How do you feel today?" She said sitting up and putting some space between them as she scrutinized his battered body.

"Peachy." He muttered sarcastically, arm still over his face.

Katara was about to press on when they heard the familiar scrape of boots treading toward them. Katara was quick to stand and whirl to glare at her captures. Zuko made muted pained sounds as he found his feet. Katara offered him a hand but he waved her off, trying to prove he was better then he actually was. Cain came into sight, followed by his ever present entourage of several guards; one was always an earth bender and the cloaked chi blocker.

"Awake early? Like begging dogs." He spat.

Katara and Zuko both straightened their postures and stared at him balefully.

"Are you going to cooperate this morning, or is it going to get _interesting_?"

Katara knew it would be a bad idea to resist, especially since Zuko was in no condition to take any more abuse. She strode boldly forward, hoping he would follow her lead. She almost sighed in relief as he did, though he growled as the chi blocker stepped up to the bars. They received their routine jabs, the power of their bending flowing out of their bodies.

"I'm surprised…" Cain muttered. "And a little disappointed." He gave them his gruesome grin. Despite how much he pretended he wanted nothing but obedience, he didn't like to miss an opportunity to dole out violence. "Stand back!" He barked and they obligingly stepped away so one of the guards could slip the tray with unidentifiable slop under to them. Katara examined the contents of this morning's breakfast and brought it further back into the cell ignoring the guards, but Zuko stood unmoving, staring down the men with steely eyes until they left. Once they were gone Zuko let down his guard and limped back to Katara and carefully lowered himself to the floor, tenderly leaning against the cool stone wall.

"Hungry?" She asked flatly, lifting the spoon and letting the substance slide off and back to the tray with a little splat.

Zuko rubbed his face tiredly, careful to avoid the new bruises. "Unfortunately."  
"Me too." She added begrudgingly.

Zuko was very adamant on sharing, but Katara was careful to give him a little of her share too. He needed it more than she did, especially since he'd been here longer. She contemplated trying to keep some of the water to help Zuko with when her bending came back, but decided the risk was too great and she didn't want to put him in further danger. It was a while before the guards came back to collect the tray and bring them to the latrines. Again, Katara didn't resist and crossed her fingers that Zuko wouldn't either. He didn't fight them, but he was still prickly and irritable. They were locked in their tiny, cold cell once more, left to dread the coming torture sessions.

Zuko lay back down, arm over his eyes once more. She wished there was something she could do for him. She sat watching him worriedly, afraid for him more than herself at the moment. "Zuko?" She called quietly, not sure if he was asleep or not.

"Hm?" He responded unmoving.

"It's just, when they come, you know, for you or even for me…" She trailed off, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. How was she supposed to bring this up? She couldn't tell him to give in, but she was so concerned about his current condition, she didn't want him provoking any unnecessary injuries. What a laugh! Unnecessary injuries? They were being tortured after all!

Her pause was so long that Zuko pulled the arm from his face and turned his head to stare at her, his golden eyes piercing the gloom and settling heavily on her face. She could feel the weight of them burning into her.

"It's just… when they come, please, don't resist." His face went blank and she stumbled over her words. "You're already so hurt; don't give them any more reason to make it worse!"

He let out a long breath and turned his attention towards the ceiling. "Katara…"

"I'm not telling you to give up! I just don't want anything to happen to you!" She was practically yelling and her hands were clenched in her lap. She was embarrassed. She just wanted to help, she was so worried, but she ended up yelling at him.

"Katara…" This one wasn't resigned, it was coaxing. It took her a moment to raise her face from her lap. He held out an arm to her. She crawled closer and helped him sit up, leaning him gently against the wall as he grimaced. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as she watched the pain pass over his face. "I'm okay, really."

"Don't lie to me." She murmured, big blue eyes staring at him, eyebrows slightly knit.

"Alright." He placed a hand over her balled up fist. "I won't aggravate them or resist… much." He saw that she wanted to protest so he gave her hand a slight squeeze. "I'll try, but I can't always help it. But you have to promise to stop resisting as much too. I can't stand it when that bastard strikes you." His eyes flashed. "Promise me."

"I promise."

"But you can't give up either."

"Never."

A small smile appeared. "Good. We're in it together."

"We're going to get out of here Zuko." She said, staring intently at him.

"I know. But-"

His words were cut off at the crunch of boots again.

"Help me stand." He urged, this time asking for and accepting her help. She tried to carefully pull him up and kept hold of him as they took a few steps toward the bars to meet Cain. He patted her hand and gently removed it from his arm before the guards came into view. They both straightened and put on their masks of defiance and cold indifference towards their captures.

Cain stopped before their bars and glared at both of them. He turned his dark, cruel gaze to Zuko. "It's you're lucky day. Orders say you get the day off to recuperate. You're lucky you scarred failure." He snarled and she could see Zuko's shoulders tighten out of her periphery, but he didn't react. Cain seemed disappointed. "But…" He was jovial now, which was never a good thing. "The little water peasant gets to have a turn in the chair again." The color drained from her face and her legs wobbled.

"She's not going!" Zuko growled.

Her eyes widened as the scrape of the lock echoed, her body turning to panic. She didn't want to go back! Zuko pushed her behind him but stone curled up his legs and held him tight. The chi blocker pounced forward and Zuko tried to fight him off but his reactions were slow from his time here and the chi blocker struck him several times till Zuko fell, his muscles no longer supporting him and the stone sunk back into the floor. Katara backed away but the chi blocker struck with such speed and fluidity that she couldn't avoid the bending stealing blows.

"Katara! Leave her alone!"

"I'll be okay!" She called over her shoulder, trying to reassure him, though the dread spread through her, making everything leaden as the guards dragged her away, thrashing a little bit against them. When she was out of sight of the cell and Zuko, that's when she began to struggle in earnest, kicking the guards, the panic causing her stomach to twist painfully. The guards holding her clenched their teeth and tightened their grip as Cain struck the bruises on the back of her legs, making them turn rubbery and ache as she cried out in pain. Unable to support her weight some of the fight left her but she still growled insults and tried to pull from their grip. They stopped in front of the door, waiting for Cain to find the right key from the massive ring of them and the lock scraped open.

Inside the cold, damp room the chair waited for her. The guards tossed her into it and she made to lunge out but they caught her, thrusting her back and holding her until the earth bender could set the bindings.

"You're going to pay for this!" She shrieked once she was strapped in.

"And what are you going to do?" Cain asked smugly, resting a hand on the lever. She opened her mouth to reply but her stomach clenched as she fell into the icy waters below. The dark and freezing liquid filled her mouth and hurt her eyes as she tried to squeeze them shut against the icy assault. She surfaced and spat the water out and heaved for air, her lungs so cold and shrunken it was hard to do. She tried to focus on breathing, on filling her lungs as much as possible before her next plunge but it was hard to do since she was shivering so hard her teeth rattled together painfully. All the heat from her body had been sucked away so fast it was hard to pay attention to anything other than the pin pricks of cold all over.

She felt more then saw the chair start to fall again and she tried desperately to take a deep breath before she was pulled under the dark water. She held out as long as she could, starting to go numb from the cold, but her lungs ached and burned as she fought to keep the air in. Finally she could take no more and bubbles burst from her rapidly replaced by the frosty water. She was pulled up shortly after, left to hack and vomit the water from her lungs and stomach. Her whole body ached and fought the fatigue, but it was heavily weighing on her.

She was plunged several times more, each time thinking this may be the end, her death awaiting her each time her lungs filled. But it never seemed to end. They'd pull her up just before it was too late and let her recover just enough before doing it all over again. She fought as long and as hard as she could, but after some point, she just wanted to give up. Long past the point of her cessation to struggle did they finally release her from the chair and she flopped forward into a sodden, shivering pile on the floor before the torture device.

Cain stood over her, mocking, but she was so water logged and exhausted she couldn't make out the words. Her eyes drifted closed and she could feel pressure on her arms, but that was all she could make out except for perhaps the occasional drag from her legs. The cold was too much and sleep promised release from so many things; what was the point in fighting it? Blearily she registered loud noises and she was moving, then her skin felt like it was on fire.

She tried to pull away, as pathetic as her attempts were, but the fire didn't stop, it spread. It was too hard to open her eyes, and trying to recoil from the burning didn't help so she made whimpering sounds. Then she heard soothing words whispered to her, just beyond her scope of understanding. She fought to open her eyes and it was difficult, but she managed to slit them open just enough to make out a blurry Zuko.

"Zu-oh…?" She slurred trying to form his name with numb lips. She felt something brush over her hair and more soft murmuring. She was starting to make out some of the words.

"…ok…hypothermia…heat…move…"

She blinked, trying very hard to focus. The pain was making her more aware. The burning was all over her body. She was on fire. She was on fire and he wasn't doing anything! Why wasn't he helping her? She was burning in front of him and he just kept stroking her wet hair and whispering.

"Burns… fire…help…" It was a great effort to form those words but he seemed to understand.

"No. You're not on fire." His voice was becoming clearer as the pain sharpened.

"It hurts." She insisted as vehemently as she could manage.

"You're okay." He hushed her, adjusting his grip and shifting her.

"I'm on fire!" She cried, becoming panicked as she tried to move.

"Katara, shh… You're okay. I wouldn't let you burn. It's because blood is being circulated back through your body. I had to warm you up or you were going to die of hypothermia."

She was so tired and everything burned, especially her extremities. She was tired of hurting and being afraid. She just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. "It hurts." She murmured as she buried her face in his shirt to keep from crying or making any more pained sounds.

He adjusted his hold on her again, making her realize she was cuddled up in his lap as he ran his warm hands over her, massaging the muscles and limbs back to life. He curled around her protectively like a blanket. "I know. I'm sorry. It'll be over soon. I'll keep you warm; just try to get some sleep."

The pain was starting to abate and now that she could think clearly again, the exhaustion pulled at her with a new demanding strength. He gently pulled a hand up from where it lay curled to her and carefully straightened her fingers and rubbed them between his hands and blew steaming breath over them. Feeling started coming back and she could feel her fingers ever so slightly caress his lips as he continued to breathe life back into them. It felt good as he started working on the other hand, placing the first where it had been. Nothing was numb or painful anymore and she could feel her sodden clothes slowly drying. She was almost back to her normal temperature and could feel the promise of warmth and security surround her as everything became heavier and then turned to nothing as sleep pulled her under.

It felt like she had just closed her eyes, but Zuko was shaking her shoulder when she woke. She was drowsy and comfortable and it took a moment to realize why he had awoken her. Footsteps were approaching and the growling of her stomach and the sounds coming from Zuko's made her realize it was dinner time. Zuko stood and offered her a hand up. She would rather have remained on the floor, but this was one of the few ways they could show their defiance, proof they hadn't been broken yet so she got to her feet and stood next to Zuko, trying to look strong.

Fortunately Cain wasn't the one who brought them their meal; she wasn't sure if she was up to dealing with his crap at the moment. It was one of the nameless guards and the chi blocker. Since Cain wasn't here, there was no need for testosterone laden posturing so they stepped up to be jabbed by the chi blocker before the little gate at the bottom of the door was lifted and the tray and water cup were slid under. Zuko stood glaring at the men until they retreated and Katara took the food further back into the cell before splitting the meager offerings with Zuko. When they were done and left the tray by the door Katara was ready to curl up and sleep again though it was disheartening that it had grown cold once more, the extra heat Zuko had provided had slowly disappeared and she found the chill hard to bear after her long stint of nearly freezing.

Zuko lay down near her and got comfortable. She bit her lower lip and steeled her nerve before she scooted over and curled up alongside Zuko, tucking close to his body. He gave a startled jump and turned to look at her.

She tried to hide the blush furiously coloring her cheeks and tried to explain as calmly as she could. "It's cold and even if you don't have your fire bending right now, your body heat is still warmer then the stone floor."

"Glad I can help." He said as he rolled to face her, wrapping her in a tight embrace pulling her flush to his body. She stiffened for a moment, but slowly relaxed. He wasn't going to hurt her. He was just trying to help and this _was_ much better than the stone floor. His arm even pillowed her head. She snuggled closer, inhaling a deep woodsy scent that was purely Zuko and sleep found her once more.

* * *

HOLY SHI-COW! So sorry! I've been graduating, in New York, moving and starting a new job! I've been without internet the whole time so I'm sorry for the loooong wait! I hope you enjoy!


	14. Begging

**Chapter Fourteen**

Her bed was moving, how odd. Wait… she wasn't in bed… Her eyes flashed open and she was staring into amber eyes.

"Sorry." His breath fluttered a lock of hair on her cheek. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She quickly sat up, trying to get her bearings. "No, it's okay…"

There was an awkward silence before Zuko sat up next to her, positioned hip to hip. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. I was so tired and you're very warm."

"Fire bender." He reminded her, nervously running a hand through his hair. "Uh, they should be here any time now with breakfast, so I thought I'd get up…" He trailed off, avoiding looking at her.

"Good idea."She quickly agreed then stood to put a bit of distance between them and stretched. Last night had done her some good. All that heat had loosened up her muscles and she was feeling very well rested, though she tried not to linger on why that was.

Zuko was looking much better as well. Sleep had done him good, she told herself. A day off seemed to improve his health too.

The normal routine followed, Cain came and harassed them, bending was taken from them, they were fed and then led off to the bathroom before being returned to their cell to wait their impending torture.

Katara's eyes flickered over Zuko's body, taking in the pink skin that had been burned, the bruises that were in various stages of healing, ranging from yellow to deep blue and purple and the other cuts and injuries he had accrued. She found herself sickened by all the brutality he had endured and even his left scarred eye made her stomach churn. That had been inflicted by his own father; she could never imagine her father doing anything to ever hurt her or Sokka. She worried her lower lip with her teeth and let her gaze travel over each part of him until she reached his good eye, surrounded in bruises but watching her study him.

Her heart skipped a beat as she realized he was watching her. "What?" He asked quietly, his gaze never wavering.

"I just…" the words seemed to stick in her throat. "Uh, I was just seeing how your wounds looked."

He nodded solemnly, still watching her. She bit her lip, still wanting to check more thoroughly. Her bending was back and she could tell the moon was waxing and there was no water so that wouldn't help, but she was sure she could get a more accurate read on his injuries.

She looked so worried that Zuko gave her a soft, teasing smile. "Isn't it hard to see from over there?" He had a point, she was several feet away and the flickering torches weren't a reliable light source.

She raised her chin at his mocking, stood and paced bravely toward him. She kneeled before him, stern look in place. "Shut up." She reached out to touch his face, but at the last minute shied away, letting her fingers curl in. She was about to pull away and bear the brunt of his teasing, but gently he snagged her wrist.

"It's okay." He reassured her. Her fingers straightened and he placed them lightly on his unscarred but heavily bruised cheek. His eyes captured hers and they stayed staring at one another, her fingers lightly pressed against his cheek unmoving. He slowly released his breath and let his eyes close, releasing her from their trap. She gave herself a mental shake and placed both hands on his face, slowly and carefully running her hands over his skin, feeling all the damage below the surface. She then let her fingers graze down his neck and he shuddered lightly beneath her touch. "Sorry." She whispered, surprised she had elicited such a response. _Maybe he's ticklish._ She reasoned as she continued to inspect the damage she could see, but progress was hampered by his clothing.

He felt her hesitate above his collar. "Do you need me to take it off?"

"No." She said quickly, too quickly for he opened his eyes to look askance of her. "I can, uh, tell through your shirt." He continued to stare and it was unnerving her. "Ready?" She asked, keeping her voice steady, glad her hands were still pressed firmly enough against him to hide the slight shake.

He nodded. "Go ahead." Leaning back once more and closing his eyes. She traced her fingers over the well defined ridges of his muscles. She ignored the solid planes they made under her questing hands and focused very hard on feeling the damaged skin and flesh beneath. It was a little difficult to tell with all the burns covered up, but she felt something that particularly worried her in the center, though it seemed healed enough.

"What's this?" She asked, lightly probing the spot she felt.

"That?" He asked, leaning forward as he looked at where her hand was pressed. "Well that's…" He lifted his shirt to revel a starburst of scar tissue. "That's where Azula tried to kill you." He wouldn't meet her gaze, staring instead at the jagged patch of discolored skin.

"You really did save my life."

"She would have killed you. I'm hard to get rid of." He was caught off guard when she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace, her hair brushing his face.

"You could have died." He could hear the strain in her voice; the emotions she was trying to keep at bay.

He looped one arm around her; the other ran over her hair and settled on her back. "It's difficult to kill me."

She started to pull back and he reluctantly released her. She was kneeling before him, her eyes glittering in suppressed tears. "Be really careful."

He knew she was referring to when they came for him. "I will."

"Don't let them hurt you."

"They won't." His tone was grave, but he felt a bit more confident than usual with the rest he had gotten.

"Don't fight them too much when they take you. You don't need any more bruises."

He wanted to protest, but couldn't find it in himself to do so. "I'll try not to."

"And I'll be okay when they come for me." She added quickly.

"Katara," He placed his hands on her shoulders, anchoring her darting gaze with his own. "Stop worrying so much about me. I'm okay."

"Old habits die hard." She muttered, forcing a weak smile.

He gave her shoulder a brief squeeze, wanting to reassure her more but they heard the tell tale scuff of boots approaching. They scrambled to their feet.

Cain stopped before them and jabbed a finger at Zuko. "You! Come here!" He barked. Zuko stared him down as he slowly approached the bars. "Hurry up! I want to make up for lost time." He growled. Katara tried to hide a wince and her fingernails dug into her palms. Zuko remained calm but Cain had peered around him and was glowering at Katara. "Your girlfriend seems more worried than you. She should be."

A knot of dread buried itself deep in her stomach as she watched the chi blocker do his work as Cain opened the door, keeping a wary eye on Katara as he gruffly jerked Zuko from the cell. He watched her for a reaction as he struck Zuko a few times. She winced, but made no further protest. He _wanted_ a reaction from her. If she didn't give one, he was more likely to leave Zuko alone. Zuko also tried to deny the cruel man any satisfaction as he kept his response to a low grunt with each blow. Cain quickly grew bored and had the guards haul him away, following his lead. When they were gone, Katara slumped and let out the breath she had been holding. She had to work to release her tight grip and stared at the crescent moons indented in her palm. Absently she rubbed at the marks trying not to worry too much about Zuko. He said he would be alright. He could handle himself, that she knew. And he had time to recuperate, right? That was in his favor, but she had a dreadful feeling of what would transpire with the way Cain had taunted them. She passed time the best she could, but it was increasingly difficult. Time crawled by and she was sure it had been hours based on how low the torches had burned before she heard them approaching the cell once more.

She gasped. Zuko hung limp between the two guards. Zuko _never_ needed to be supported by the guards; he always returned standing tall, sporting any injuries with no complaint. She rushed the bars. "Zuko! Zuko, what happened?!" She cried. Cain slammed his hand against the bars, trying to get her to back up but she didn't. "What did you do to him?!" She demanded.

"Back up!"

"What did you do?!" She screamed back.

Cain aimed a foot through the bars, catching her in the ribs and sending her reeling back to the floor. Then he quickly had the guards toss Zuko in. He remained in a crumpled pile.

"Zuko!" She shrieked and rushed to his side. She rolled him onto his back but he was unconscious, an enormous burn across his front and evidence of so many traumas everywhere else. "I have to heal him!" She shouted. Cain stood near the bars, a bemused look on his face. "Please!" She begged turning from his wreck of a body. "Please let me heal him! He could die!"

She stood and grasped the bars, eyes leaking as she begged their cruel jailer. "You're supposed to keep him alive! He suffered too much damage. If you don't let me heal him, he'll die! Please! Please give me some water!"

There was hope. Cain seemed to be considering.

"I won't cause any problems. I swear it! If you let me save him, I'll do whatever you want! I won't struggle or fight you anymore. Please…" Her voice cracked in a broken sob. "Please… I'll do anything… Just let me save him." She used the bars to support herself as she sobbed.

"Get the water." He told one of the guards grimly. Katara lifted her head, struggling to see through her streaming eyes. "If you try anything, I'll kill you, orders or not. Do you understand?" He bared his teeth.

Her throat was too choked to reply so she nodded emphatically. The man returned with a pail of water and handed it to the captain. He unlocked the door and set it by Zuko's unnervingly still body. Cain stood careful guard, just inside the door, his hand on the pommel of his sword just in case. Katara rushed to Zuko, falling to her knees and drawing the water to her. It gloved her hands in glowing blue and she pressed them to the burn encompassing most of his torso. The tears stung her eyes so she closed them to work. It helped her focus, not seeing his still face griped in pain.

She started with the giant burn in the center of his body, working to get the burned skin to heal and knit together. She could tell there was an infection and since he was so weak, it was already spreading incredibly quickly. She was so grateful she was able to fix it before it had become any worse. It was a long, tense time before the giant burn had transformed back into pale, smooth skin with the exception of the lightning scar. She examined her work before moving along to the other cuts, burns and bruises that littered his body. It had to have been at least an hour before she released the water splashing back into the bucket. She pulled on the tatters of Zuko's shirt and freed a strip, dunking it in the water and gently dabbing at his face, removing some of the soot and grime.

A low moan and Zuko started to come to life beneath the cool cloth. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was the haggard face of Katara hovering nervously over him. He pulled himself into a sitting position, startled that it didn't hurt.

"Zuko." Relief was strongly evident as she flung her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. He held her trying to figure out what was going on. He felt completely better; maybe a little hungry and tired still, but nothing hurt. Judging by the way Katara was crushing herself to him, he'd have bet solid money he was dead and this was the afterlife.

"Katara." Cain's voice was a quiet command. She stiffened and Zuko's grip tightened, pulling her away from the voice and glaring at the speaker. Definitely not dead; Cain was still here.

"Come here." The command was quiet but they could hear the satisfied leer in it. Her arms felt heavy as they slid off Zuko and she started to pull away. Zuko was so surprised he let her go instead of keeping his grip like he wanted. She stood slowly. "Bring the bucket."

Katara crouched to retrieve the bucket that sloshed with water. Suddenly it dawned on Zuko. She had healed him. Cain would never allow that, would he? She must have bartered for that one. "Katara, what did you do?" He said quietly, his voice full of horror. She paused for a moment, shoulders stiffening before she continued her shuffled walk to Cain. She proffered him the bucket but one of the other guards intercepted it as Cain sneered down at her.

"Good girl." He pat her on the head in a degrading way. Katara remained meagerly hunched before him.

"Katara!" Zuko called, clambering quickly to his feet.

Katara flinched, but continued to stare at the ground.

Cain made eye contact with Zuko and Zuko glared menacingly while Cain smiled maliciously. "Katara. Go now."

Her hands clenched and she bit her lip, but she trudged off down the hallway, closely flanked by the remaining guards.

"Katara!" Zuko called after her and he gripped the bars angrily. "What did you do to her Cain?!"

He laughed cruelly. "Do? I didn't do anything. She chose this."

"What are you talking about?!" Zuko yelled, his frustration and anger growing. If his bending had returned by now, he'd probably be spitting flames.

"Didn't you know?" He taunted, loving every moment of it. "She'll do anything I tell her. She even willingly walked off to her own torture!" He cackled gleefully.

"Why?!" Zuko asked slamming his hands against the bars, but the sinking pit in his stomach knew why.

He laughed hard, clutching his gut. "It's your fault. She begged and pleaded for your miserable life." He wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "She offered anything if she could save you. _Anything_." He emphasized with a quirked brow and sickening smile.

Zuko launched himself at the bars grasping desperately for Cain as he jumped back. "If you so much as _touch_ her, I will kill you!" He screamed, murder glinting in his golden eyes.

"We'll see." He said ominously as he walked down the hall chuckling.

* * *

Sarahplainntall here. Sorry I didn't update this on Monday like I usually do and meant to. Things are crazy and I lost track of time. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW! :D


	15. Surprise

**Chapter Fifteen**

Every time they brought her limp, dripping body back from her torture sessions Zuko feared for her life. He would obediently hang back as they opened the door, but as they flung her lifeless body in, he dove to catch her, managing much better now that he was healed then before. He clutched her sodden, frigid body to him, raising his internal temperature as he began to knead life and heat back into her. Her pulse was slow and lips alarmingly blue. He worked fast to get the blood flowing to her extremities. As things progressed the violent shivers lessened and color slowly returned. Groggy mumbling, usually incoherent, started to fall from her lips long before her eyes would actually open.

"Save him…" Zuko strained to make out that much.

"Damn it. Why did you do that?" He grumbled, angry at himself for being so weak that she felt the need to make these sacrifices for him. He placed his warm palms on her face, lightly running his thumbs over the smooth skin. Her eyes twitched, fighting to open. "Wake up Katara." He coaxed quietly. There were things he wanted to _discuss_. Finally blue eyes peered up between dark lashes.

"Zuko." She mumbled quietly. A content look crossed her face and she closed her eyes again, snuggling closer to the heat of his body.

"Are you warm?"

"Mm-hm." She mumbled.

"Good. Katara… Katara wake up."

"But I'm so tired." He could feel her breath on his stomach through the new shirt the guards had given him to replace the tattered one he had.

A twinge of guilt pinged through him. He'd bet his crown that she hadn't bothered to heal herself when she healed him. In fact he could still make out light bruises on her face and the remnants of restraints on her wrists. She was so exhausted from saving him. But he needed answers. "Please Katara, this is important."

"Zuko." It was quiet and resigned. She struggled to sit and he helped her. "What's wrong?"

He felt guilty again, watching her look so worn and beaten, looking so worried about him while he was doing fine. "What did you do?" He asked, voice a little choked with emotion.

She sat stiffly and tried to slide off Zuko's lap, despite still being damp and cold. She knew he was going to get angry and that would be worse than getting colder. Once she had put a few feet between them she decided a hole in her shirt was fascinating. She spoke to it instead of her temperamental friend who had been trapped underground for over two weeks. "I healed you." She said simply.

"I kind of figured that part out. How did you convince Cain to let you?"

The wet clothing clung to her and sucked the borrowed heat from her body. "I asked him."

He narrowed his eyes. She was being difficult and the frustration was growing again. "So you just asked him and he let you?" He asked harshly, skepticism heavy.

She flinched at his tone. Oh ya, he was angry. "I begged him." She amended softly.

"Cain doesn't give in to begging."

"What do you want from me?" She asked bristling and looking up at his expectant gaze.

"The truth!" He shouted, arms crossed over his chest as he glowered at her.

She felt as if she'd been struck but she was tired and running low on patience. "What did you want me to do?! You were _dying_!" She shouted back. "I did what I had to."

He was on her before she knew what to do. He was gripping his arms painfully, inches from her face and shaking her a little. "What did you do?" He growled.

He had pulled her to her knees and she turned her fear to anger. "Let go of me Zuko! That hurts!" She tried to rip out of his grip but he held strong and she was still tired. "I made a deal! I told him I'd do what he wanted, that I wouldn't fight him anymore!"

His eyes squinted in pain and his voice came out a little broken. "Why would you do that?"

"Have you not been listening?! When you came back, you were hurt so badly you were going to _die_!" She was seething with rage so she was stunned when he clutched her to him suddenly. Her arms were splayed awkwardly to the side as one of his hands cradled the back of her head; face buried into her shoulder, the other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her taut to him.

"You shouldn't have done that. Do you _know_ what he can do to you? It's almost like you gave him permission to do that to you." He almost sounded frightened and that quickly released Katara's anger and she deflated into him.

"I was scared." She slowly embraced him back. "I didn't want you to die. I had to do _something_." She squeezed him for a moment.

"It's okay." He soothed. "How long have we been down here?"

He sat back and pulled her in front of him to warm up and dry off. "Well, it's been about a week for me and two for you."

He held her from behind, legs stretched on either side of her. "That means Toph will be here any time now."

"Ya. Her and Aang and your Uncle. We'll be out of here soon." The hollow comforts left a silence in their wake.

"If he touches you, I'll kill him." Zuko told her. Such a serious threat in such a conversational tone, it was surprising; almost like he was discussing the weather. She burrowed back further, getting as close to him as she could. Right here, surrounded by him and his warmth she felt safe. She didn't even contemplate the threat Zuko made; it wouldn't matter. Right here, she was safe, nothing could harm her. They stayed like that until they heard the tell tale sound of boots scraping along the stone floor. They stood and Zuko gave her hand a quick squeeze before subtly blocking her from view. Cain came strolling into view looking happy, the chi blocker and other guard following.

"Katara." He curled his finger. "Come here."

She watched Zuko's body go rigid as she stepped around him and to the door.

"Closer."

She was almost pressed against the bars.

"Good. Take her bending." She held perfectly still as the chi blocker jabbed her.

"Zuko. You're next." Zuko did as he was told, but didn't appear as cooperative.

"Isn't she so good Zuko?" He asked, something flashing in his eyes. He reached through the bars and stroked her hair. Rage flared in Zuko and threatened to burst forth. Katara took a small side step out from under him, pretending to adjust her shoe. He laughed at the disgusted and murderous look Zuko was giving him. "Give them their slop." He instructed, turning on his heel and disappearing down the hall with the chi blocker leaving the last guard to slide the tray under the bars before retreating as well.

Katara spooned up some of the gruel once they had pulled it to the back of the cell with them. She let it slip off her spoon and land with a disgusting plop. She grimaced and looked at Zuko. "They'll be here any time now."

Zuko nodded and they both dug into their dinner. When they were finished Zuko lay down and stretched out his arm for Katara to pillow her head on as she snuggled up to him. Her head nestled into the crook of his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, letting out a deep sigh as they settled in to sleep.

* * *

The next morning after they were taken to relieve themselves and served breakfast, Cain seemed extra excited. Never a good sign. He rubbed his meaty palms together and ran a tongue over his stained and jagged teeth. "Oh you two are in for a treat tomorrow."

"Why? Is that your execution date?" Zuko spat.

Katara gave him a wide eyed look.

"Funny. I'm going to enjoy our session today." The door opened and the chi blocker darted in but Zuko didn't resist. Cain entered as the chi blocker left. "You think you're so clever." He hissed and slammed a ham hand into Zuko's stomach. The air escaping his lungs was audible and he bent double. He wound up and punched Zuko across the face as he was hunched and prone.

"No!" Katara said, taking a half step towards them.

Zuko waved her off and Cain eyed her. "Shut up!" He struck her with enough force to send her stumbling and clutching her cheek. "Do as you're told! Get in the corner and not another peep from you or you'll regret it!" He shouted.

She obeyed mostly because of Zuko's silent instruction and waited in the corner as he was dragged out. While she was waiting for Zuko to be returned and her own torture session, she mulled over the words Cain had spoken. _You two are in for a treat tomorrow._ What did that mean? Whatever it was, it sure wasn't good for them. She pondered it, coming up with horrible scenarios, one after the other as she pressed her throbbing cheek to the cold stone wall.

Zuko was thrown in, landing in a crouch, which was always a good sign. He was lightly marred with bruises, cuts and small burns, but he appeared rather unscathed.

"Are you alright?" She asked placing a worried hand on his arm after the guards shuffled off.

"I'll live."

"Anything really bad?" She asked, trying to look him over with a critical eye. It was hard in his baggy prisoner clothes he had inherited over his stay here as his became too damaged to even wear.

"I'm okay." He assured her, pulling her in for a hug as reassurance for the both of them.

"I'm worried." She confessed, lingering in the embrace.

"Aang, Toph and Uncle will be here soon and I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"That's not what concerns me. Cain said we were in for a treat tomorrow." She pulled back to stare into his eyes, trying to impress upon him the importance of those words. "Whatever happens tomorrow won't be good."

Zuko ran a thumb across her cheek then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "He's just trying to scare us."

"It's working. But it's not just that. Something bad is going to happen."

He pulled her back in for another hug. "Everything will be okay. We can handle it if we're together."

She nodded slowly. Maybe there was hope after all. She had to stay positive. All those positive feelings drained away however when they heard the all too familiar approach once again. She clutched Zuko's hand for a moment, knowing what was coming. She drew strength from the fact that he gave it a comforting squeeze. He'd be here for her after, like he always was.

"Come here." Cain barked. After normal procedure of taking away her bending and verbally tormenting Zuko some, Cain ordered her down the hall.

* * *

Zuko worked his magic like he did every time she came back sodden and looking like death. Feeling returned and so did her bright disposition that even the frigid waters failed to completely extinguish. Dinner rolled around and to their amazement, there was more of it. The tasteless glop was piled high on the tray tonight. Cain had his arms crossed and watched them as they retrieved their meal.

"What's this for?" Zuko asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Tomorrow's the big day. You'll need your energy."

"Big day for _what_?" Zuko demanded.

Cain laughed and rubbed his hands together eagerly. "It's a _surprise_."

* * *

Sarahplainntall here! What's the surprise?! I'm finding it really hard to get time to write chapters, I work 10-12 hour days so I'm starting to fall behind. If you review, it's good motivation. I'll need more to keep going.


	16. Long Awaited Vengeance

**Chapter Sixteen**

Some part of his subconscious must have registered the heavy footfalls approaching. His eyes opened slowly and he pulled the arm draped over Katara up and gently shook her shoulder, rousing her from sleep. She mumbled something but shifted, ears catching the sound she quickly scrambled to her feet, Zuko following her lead. Katara ran her fingers through her hair, trying to work out the worst of the tangles and Zuko slowly flexed the arm she had used as a pillow, getting the circulation going again.

Cain strolled up to the bars looking positively gleeful. A few guards followed at a slight distance, ready for their orders. "Are you getting excited yet?" Cain asked his malicious grin stretching.

"Can hardly wait." Zuko muttered.

"Peasant!" He snapped. She was used to his bellowed insults but she still couldn't help the small flinch. "Come here." He added a bit softer. Her posture went rigid, but she complied as per their agreement. She waited against the bars as the chi blocker approached and she took the blows, knowing exactly where they would land and bracing herself.

"You too boy." Zuko approached as well, a sneer curling his lip in disgust at the man. He locked his burning gaze with Cain as the chi blocker did his work. "Take them to the latrines." He lazily ordered his soldiers as he unlocked the door. The guards flanking Katara seized her upper arms out of habit and led her as the others handled Zuko with less care as they marched them off to attend to their business.

They were returned with another large serving of glop waiting for them on the dented tray. "You'll need your strength for later." Cain leered at them before pacing back down the tunnel.

"I don't like this." Katara said, spooning up some of their breakfast and letting it fall back with a dull splat.

"And the food's bad too." Zuko said quietly, a tired attempt at humor. She met him with a tired smile.

"What do you think it'll be?" Her voice rose a bit timidly, looking to him for answers.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know."

She nodded and took a listless bite. She stared at the tray. "Zuko…" He looked at her. "I'm scared." She admitted reluctantly.

He laced an arm over her shoulder and pulled her into a side hug. "I am too." He confided. She turned her face so it was buried in the crook of his neck, her breathing slowing as she calmed herself before pulling away.

"We'll be together though, right?"

"That was the impression I got."

She looked a little more relieved. "Good. That'll make whatever it is better." She paused to consider what she said. "Well… it won't be as bad if you're there at least." She amended.

"We'll get through this," he laced his fingers in hers. "Together."

Her eyes shone in the torch light and a real smile tugged at her lips for the first time in days. They finished their meal in silence and retreated to the back of the cell. Zuko sat and leaned against the stone wall and pulled Katara next to him, arm around her shoulder again, sharing body heat and comfort in each other's presence.

Time passed, hours even and they could feel their bending coming back to them. "Do you feel that?" Katara whispered, afraid to lose this advantage.

Zuko flexed his fingers and sparks flickered from the tips. "Good."

It wasn't much longer after that when they heard Cain returning. Zuko took her fingers and gave them a squeeze before pulling her to her feet and they stood, not touching, but facing the bars united.

"It's time." Cain said as he sauntered up. He cracked his knuckles and grinned at them. "Let's go." He unlocked the cell and four guards stepped in, grasping their upper arms and guiding them out of the cell following Cain's lead. A few more followed behind them. Zuko glanced over and saw Katara's eyebrows knit in concern and she must have felt the heat of his gaze because she glanced up and met him with a weak reassuring smile. They were led through unfamiliar tunnels, being taken further and further, it felt as if it was getting warmer and Zuko stiffened, Katara worried her lip at his reaction.

They found themselves in front of a massive metal door that filled the entire passage way. Cain made a gesture and the men behind the prisoners pushed their way to the front, putting their shoulders to the door and working together to make it swing open. Behind it was a large cavern with torches lining the stone walls, casting bright flickering light about.

"Leave us." A dark command echoed off the walls out of sight.

Katara gasped, reeling back in the grasp of the men holding her. Zuko growled and lurched at the sound of the voice only to be tugged back by the guards holding him.

Azula strode around a bend on the opposite wall; arms crossed behind her back, dressed in her old armor and her hair pulled back in a messy topknot, several strands escaping. "Are you deaf?" She demanded, glaring at Cain. "I said leave us!"

"But princess…" Cain stammered, hunched in a diminutive stature, twisting his hands together nervously.

"Now!" She barked. The guards all flinched at her command and left the room in a hurry. "Oh and get the door."

"Yes princess." Cain said bowing low and the sound of the metal door slamming echoed hollowly off the walls.

"Azula! What are you doing?!" Zuko yelled across the expanse.

"Why Zuzu," she said in mock hurt. "I thought you'd be happy to see me. It has been a _long_ time since you locked me away."

"What do you want?"

"I want many things Zuko." She said, beginning to pace. "So many things. But you took them all away from me!" She accused, halting and stabbing a finger in the air at him. "You and that peasant!" Katara bristled, but never took her eyes off the crazed woman across the cavern. "I was to rule the fire nation and when father stepped down, the world. But _no_, everyone started conspiring against me, plotting my downfall. I should have defeated you, the failure of the family and that savage. Today, I will do what I should have a long time ago. I will kill you and reclaim my rightful place on the throne."

"You've lost your mind!" Katara yelled.

"Shut up!" She screeched and shot a fireball at them, causing Zuko and Katara to dive in opposite directions. Zuko rolled to his feet and returned fire while Katara searched for water. Over the sounds of battle she could just barely make out a distinct sound of water dripping into a puddle. She navigated towards the sound, keeping an eye out for blue flames as they occasionally licked at her heels. In a slight alcove, water dripped off the stone wall into a pool. Katara gathered it to herself and launched into battle to aid Zuko. She froze the water into a circular pillar, waving her hands across the surface, rapidly firing off sharp discs of ice at Azula as she danced around them, avoiding her brothers flaming fists at the same time. She was almost as nimble as Ty Lee, making it near impossible to land a blow.

Azula flipped into the air, twisting and sending out massive streams of fire that burned so high, they licked the ceiling. Katara pulled the water up and ducked behind the wall it made, protecting her from the heat, steam erupting. She pushed her hands forward and the steam became thousands of needle-like icicles whizzing through the air towards the princess as she landed. Azula spun her foot in a wide arc, blue flames hungrily lapping up the projectiles. She then smoothly slid out of reach of her brothers fiery punches. Katara was tiring, her endurance after a week here had diminished along with her strength and she could tell Zuko was slowing a bit as well. She sheathed her arms in water and lashed at her with the water whip extensions. Azula met her water with twin streams of fire, kicking a foot at Zuko to send a stream at him as well as he dove out of the way.

Tired of the defensive Azula sent out a sweeping wall of flame to engulf the whole cavern. "Katara!" Zuko cried out and he rushed in between her and the extensive curtain of blue flames, cutting through it with an infuriated cry, the flames parting in the narrow expanse, rushing on either side of them. It was only a moment distraction, but enough that Azula was ready to fire lightning. It crackled loudly from her fingers and then launched at them. Zuko quickly took a stance, two fingers extended to catch the bolt and he brought it in, down through his stomach and out his other hand, sending it into a distant wall. She was already shooting wild fireballs at them, whizzing all around them. Her decent into madness had made her movements almost sloppy making her even more unpredictable and far more dangerous.

Katara threw more deadly icicles and Zuko shot daggers of fire after Azula, keeping her occupied enough to minimize her return fire. "Zuko." Katara panted as she whipped the water across the cave. "I have an idea, but I have to get close to her. Distract her." With that she charged Azula, twin streams of water lashing to keep herself from being hit.

"Katara!" Zuko called, stunned for a moment. He knew how devastating his sister could be in close quarters. So far they had been keeping the stretch of the cavern between them. He didn't have much of a choice though. His feet pounded the ground as he followed her lead.

Zuko was fast and he passed Katara, directly engaging Azula, jumping and lashing out a foot, sending a fireball her way. She easily dodged it, but it gave Katara the opportunity to flank her. Zuko struck ferociously, trying to keep his sister's attention as Katara dodged, trying to gain her back. He witnessed Azula's eyes flash and slide to Katara as she made an all too familiar gesture.

"No!" He cried, seizing her wrist and jerking it up just as Azula unleashed a bolt of lightning. The distraction was brief but it gave Katara a chance to land a few quick blow to Azula's body, just before the lightning struck the cave ceiling and rubble collapsed all around them. They all threw themselves in different directions out of the way, but a great chunk struck Katara, sending hr sprawling, temporarily stunned.

Katara lay on her stomach gasping for air after having it knocked from her lungs as she tried to rapidly blink the black from her vision. An insane peal of laughter broke next to her and she turned her blurry eyes to see Azula approaching, Zuko too far to be of much help and looking horrified. Azula struck a bending pose as Katara watched helplessly, too stunned to flee or bend. She was about to witness her own demise in blue flames at the hands of a mad woman. Azula punched, aiming her attack straight at Katara and she heard Zuko yell something from what sounded like very far away as the blood pounded in her ears.

Nothing happened.

Azula blinked, surprised. Then fury filled her features. "What did you do to me?!" She shrieked, Katara scrambled to her hands and knees, strands of hair falling loose from her braid as a hand caught the back of her shirt. Azula was ready to strike, bending or not, but a fireball hit her in the back and launched her forward, spinning through the air and landing several yards away.

"Katara!" Zuko said relieved as he reached her, tugging her back to her feet. Azula was gaining her feet as well, adopting a bending stance and shot several blows that never formed.

"Blocked her chi." Katara panted. Understanding flashed across his face. She and Zuko had both been struck so many times that it was easy for her to strike the same spots on Azula to steal her bending.

"Guards…" Azula croaked, still too shocked to make herself heard. Zuko stiffened; if the Dai Lee soldiers came to her aid, there was no way they were getting out of this place alive. While Zuko froze, Katara sprang into action, surging forward, water launched ahead, winding around Azula's body, snaking up to cover her mouth and froze, leaving her cocooned in ice, her wild eyes rolling about.

Zuko approached. She stared murderously at him and he looked down at her, rife with indecision. He raised a hand, ready to strike, but it stayed where it was. A cold hand lightly wrapped around his raised wrist and he turned to see Katara watching him sadly. "We have to go." She urged gently and pulled him in the direction Azula had emerged from. He turned away from his sister, glad he didn't have to decide her fate, but worrying if he should have. They ran to the opposite wall and found an alcove with a tunnel leading up. They followed it up and out as it spit them into a heavily wooded forest late in the day.

They blinked as their eyes adjusted and with a quick shared look, ran down the hill, far from that torturous hell. The woods were treacherous with roots, brambles and rocks to trip over and they were tired and weak, but adrenaline kept them moving. Soon they found a clearing that gave way to a rocky shore.

"We have to get even further from here. As soon as the Dai Lee finds Azula, they'll be all over the place."

Zuko nodded his agreement. Katara waded into the waves and bended a thick sheet of ice that resembled a small raft. "Get on." She urged as she climbed aboard. Zuko climbed on and at her direction sat, a tendril of water snaked across his lap and froze, effectively strapping him to the ice. Katara wove the water up her calves and froze herself stably to it as well then began churning her arms in wide circles on either side, propelling them quickly out into the water. Their make shift raft bounced as it skimmed across the waves and Zuko was glad for the restraint that kept him aboard.

They traveled like this for a long time until another land mass came into view. The raft ran aground and Katara melted it back into the ocean, her arms and legs trembling from exertion. They made their way ashore and Katara pulled the tide to them, washing away their footprints on the sandy beach. They clambered into more forest and once they were out of sight of the water, Katara leaned heavily against a tree.

"I'm sorry. I just need a minute." She avoided Zuko's gaze, feeling weak as her limbs shuddered, her legs quivering so badly she wasn't sure if they would support her much longer.

"We need to keep moving." He cast his eyes about warily.

"I know, I just have to catch my breath." She felt ashamed for slowing them down.

"Let me carry you." His voice was soft, showing no signs of resentment for the hold up.

"It's okay. I'll be alright in just a few minutes."

"Katara, you're shaking. You can barely stand. You've overexerted yourself. Let me carry you."

She glanced up and shook her head, catching the bark to keep herself upright on the tree she leaned against. "I'm too heavy." She insisted.

Zuko looked at her lithe frame, thinner now than before she was taken, her cheeks sallow and legs and arms quaking so bad he was surprised she was still standing. "I'm strong enough to carry you on my back for a while." He coaxed. He stooped before her, presenting his back. "Come on."

Reluctantly she pushed off the tree. "Stop as soon as you're tired." She warned  
"I will."

She bit her lip and clambered on, looping her arms over his shoulders and lightly across his chest as his arms curled under her legs, supporting her weight easily.

"You're too light." He said worriedly as he started hiking through the trees.

"It's this great new diet I've been trying." She replied with grim humor.

"We really need to eat as soon as we find a place to camp." He could feel her nod before wearily resting her head on his shoulder, her breath slowing as it tickled his neck.

* * *

Sarahplainntall here! Thank you all you fabulous people for your uplifting reviews! It keeps me tapping away at the computer. Keep up the support and comments! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Refuge

**Chapter Seventeen**

The steady rocking of Zuko's pace stopped. "Katara?" He called quietly.

Her eyes fluttered open, realizing she had fallen asleep. "Mm…? Sorry." Her cheeks reddened. "I'm sorry Zuko, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said in a rush feeling embarrassed.

He gave a low chuckle and she could feel it through his back. "Don't worry about it. You must be exhausted after all that bending." He loosened his grip on her legs, allowing her to slide off his back. Her legs tingled as feeling came back to them.

"How long did you carry me?" Guilt coloring her tone.

"Don't worry about it." He said, brushing off her concerns. Quickly changing the subject he swept his arm around them. "How does this look for a camp site?"

Finally taking in her surroundings Katara smiled. They were in a clearing of trees, a small river cutting through the forest. "Perfect." She said stretching and then wincing at the pain in her back.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked, taking a step towards her as he noticed the pained expression. "Did Azula hurt you?" His expression clouded.

"Just stiff." She waved him away. No need to worry him over a sore back from the rock fall. "You make a fire, and I'll see if I can catch some fish from the river."

He gave her a final scrutinizing look before nodding and started to gather kindling. Katara walked to the river and followed the bank upstream, looking for a deeper spot. In the shallows by Zuko piling firewood, Katara had seen a few young fish, too small to bother catching and if she found deeper water, there was a promise of dinner. Intent on her mission, she hadn't noticed that she was disappearing out of sight.

Finally she found a deeper section and saw the glint of scales in the weakening light. The sun was threatening to set in a little while, but she was comfortable under the moons light. She leaned over into a bending pose and quickly straightened, her hands going to the sore spot as she mumbled a pained curse. Standing straighter than normal to keep from aggravating the sore spot, she concentrated on the water around the fish and brought it up, a small globe with her soon to be meal swimming about. She froze the water and placed it on the bank as she went fishing for more. When she had gathered several decent sized fish, she pulled the frozen blocks into one and using her bending to carry it, made her way back to where a fire was now crackling and Zuko watched the tree line, a relieved look crossing his face when she came into view.

"I was worried." He said in way of greeting when she came closer.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I was catching dinner." She said, gesturing to the floating ice full of fish.

He looked like he wanted to say something but he just nodded. "Good. I'll go ahead and cook them." He said and she unfroze them, letting them lie on the ground as Zuko started preparing them. Soon they had a nice hot meal and they ate well for the first time in a while. Katara sat up and winced as the pain in her back flared. She hadn't realized her fingers were gently probing the sore area until Zuko commented on it.

"What's wrong with your back?"

"Nothing."

"You said that earlier, but it's hurting you, isn't it?" His eyes were sharp.

She sighed; tired of pretending she was fine. "I don't know what happened. It was probably when the rocks fell and hit me."

"Let me see." He said, leaning forward and reaching for her.

She looked a little startled. "Why?"

His hand fell and he looked dejected. "I just wanted to help…"

She instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry. I'm used to taking care of myself."

"I know." He gave her a weak smile. "I remember. Probably not much I could do anyways…"

"Well…" She turned her back to him and lifted the hem of her shirt until it cleared the sore spot. "How bad is it?"

She heard him suck air in through his teeth, then the very gentle brush of warm fingers across her bare skin.

"That bad, huh?" She gave a nervous laugh, trying to cover up the chill that spread under his touch. She let the fabric fall and turned around, finding him much closer than he had been before. His hand was still raised from where he had brushed her skin.

He barely let his finger tips brush another bruise, this one on her face. He looked pained himself. "You never healed yourself."

She patted his hand reassuringly as he started to pull away. "I can do that now though."

"You should." He nodded in approval and she slowly found her feet and went to the river's edge. "You want me to come with you?"

"It's okay. It'll only take a minute." She waded into the cold water and lay down in the middle of the stream, letting it wash over her. She began to bend, pulling it over her sore body and it began to glow blue in the dark of the night. She felt all the soreness leave her body and she let the water continue to wash over her to clean the dirt from her skin and clothing. She stood and bent the water from her, dry but cold. She quickly made her way back to the fire, smiling at Zuko as she settled before the flames and he smiled back, the fire throwing into relief her restored features.

The exertion from the escape and their time spent in the underground prison was taking its toll on them as fatigue dragged at their bodies. They cleared some of the rocks away and lay in the bed of pine needles on either side of the fire. Katara curled up and the night air wasn't too cold but her time in the river had drained all the heat from her body, and the cricket frogs made her jump, fearful that Azula and her men were on their trail.

A few minutes of tossing and turning, she finally sat up, running a hand across her loose hair, brushing away the pine needles and leaves and stared into the flames. Her thoughts wandered and finally she stood, coming around the fire. Gold eyes flashed as they tracked her movements. He was propped on an elbow on his side, watching her move. She self consciously kneeled between him and the fire and he watched her curiously.

"I… can't sleep. I keep waiting for her to come bursting out of the trees." She confided with her hands clenched.

"We're far away; we are on a different island, deep in the forest. She'll never find us." He reached out with the hand that wasn't supporting his weight and clasped her wrist, gently tugging her down by him. "Everything will be alright. We'll find a village and contact my Uncle and Aang." She lay beside him and he pulled her in closer, brushing hair behind her shoulder. "Let's get some sleep."

"Thank you Zuko." She murmured as she snuggled into his side, instantly comforted and falling into the most restful sleep she had since Azula's men had first started hunting her.

* * *

The sun warmed her face and her brain quickly caught up and told her it was okay to continue sleeping, since there was no immediate danger or upcoming torture. She snuggled closer to the warmth and the arm tightened around her. Her eyes fluttered open, remembering whose arm it was. She felt her face flush but she didn't want to wake him, so she froze and listened to his even breaths. He needed to sleep as much as possible after what he'd been through.

She rested her head on his arm once more, closing her eyes as she thought through a plan for the day. Wash up, fish and eat, find a village. Sounded easy enough. Her thoughts gave way to the blank slate of dreams as she drifted off again only to be awoken when Zuko roused later.

Her pillow shifted under her and her eyes opened, finding him looking at her. She scrambled up off his arm, rubbing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair. Zuko sat up slower, ruffling his hair.

"Morning."

"Good morning." She responded. She stood and adjusted her clothing, brushing pine needles from her. "Should I go fishing?"

Zuko slowly found his feet. "Ya, just be careful okay?"

"Alright." She strode off down the river's edge, back to the deep spot she had found last night. She used her bending to catch several and combined them all into a large block of ice that she brought back to the fire that Zuko had started up again. They ate quickly, filling their empty bellies before removing any signs of their campsite and continuing their hike. It was hours of traveling through the woods. They were still exhausted from their long imprisonment and it seemed that they were looking over their shoulder every few minutes. Zuko had reassured her that there was no way Azula and her men could find them, but every rustling bush, broken twig and darting shadow had their hearts pounding and defenses barely reined in.

Katara was watching her feet, trying not to trip in the tangles of weeds and tree roots when Zuko's arm shot up, baring her passage and getting her to halt. She felt her stomach clench and her heart leap as her head snapped up, quickly scanning for any threat. He put a finger to his lips and pointed through the brush. She squinted and now that he had pointed it out, she could make out the corner of a roof. There was a little run down cabin up ahead. They stalked up to it carefully, staying hidden among the foliage. He made a motion for her to stay in the trees as he went into stealth mode and peered through the windows. He started to circle, disappearing around the corner. Katara shifted her weight. Being alone made her nervous. It felt like a long time and she was anxious and want to run after him despite her better judgment. She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding when he slunk around the corner, checking what she assumed was the last window. He crouched there and watched for a moment before creeping back to her hiding spot among the pines.

"It's an older couple." He reported quietly. "Looks like we're in the earth kingdom, but it's hard to tell. They don't look like they'll give us any problems."

Katara nodded and starting confidently making her way toward the door to the cabin but Zuko caught her arm, pulling her back. "What?"

His eyes flashed. "I don't think it'd be a good idea if they knew who we really are."

"Zuko. You're the fire lord and we've been traveling with the Avatar, it's kind of hard _not_ to know who we are." She explained impatiently.

"I just think it'll be safer this way."

"Fine. It's just, you have a very recognizable face."

The look in his eyes dulled and his shoulders hunched a bit as he lightly touched his scar. "My face…"

Katara could've kicked herself. "That's not what I meant." She sputtered quickly.

"No, it's okay…" His voice was quiet and his eyes distant.

"Zuko…" She brushed the silken skin of the scar and his eyes met hers.

"My father marked me; it's who I am."

"You are who you are _in spite_ of him."

He offered her a small, sad smile. "Well… if there is a chance they don't recognize me, us, we should have different names."

"When Aang was attending school in the fire nation colonies I had the name Sapphire Fire."

"Sapphire Fire?" His eyebrow raised in humored disbelief.

"What?" She asked indignantly.

He cleared his throat to cover up a laugh. "Nothing. It's uh… pretty."

She crossed her arms in mock offense. "And what's _your_ name?"

"When my Uncle and I had the tea shop in Ba Sing Se, I was known as Lee."

"How original." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"It doesn't stand out like-" He argued and caught himself.

"Like what?" Eyebrows raised in challenge, but she couldn't keep the corner of her mouth from twitching up in a teasing smile.

He opened his mouth to defend himself before he realized she was teasing him. "Let's just go." He said crossly and he stomped towards the door this time and Katara giggled behind him. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for a stooped elderly man to open the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Katara stepped forward, around Zuko. "I'm Katara and this is Zuko."

"Katara!" Zuko hissed. She spared him a quick glance.

She pressed on. "We were kidnapped and tortured and our jailers are searching for us. We need to send a letter back to the fire nation palace. Do you have a messenger hawk?"

"Well now, you wouldn't be _Fire Lord_ Zuko would ya?" He asked, eyeing him up and down from his hunched position, eyes settling on the scar.

"Uh, yes." He mumbled.

"Jeong, who's at the door?" An old, feminine voice called out.

"The fire lord and the girl that traveled with the Avatar. Say they've been imprisoned and tortured." An equally hunched woman with white hair made her way to the door and shooed her husband out of the way.

"You poor dears!" She gushed and with a strength belying her age, pushed them into the house fretting. "Tortured you say! Come, sit down, I'll make you some tea."

"Yori! This is the fire lord and lady Katara and you offer them _tea_?!"

"Hush up now." She snapped at her husband and pushed Katara and Zuko towards a little table. "Sit and I'll make you some tea."

Zuko and Katara exchanged glances, but sat obediently. She clattered about a cluttered kitchen getting things ready and Jeong seated himself in a stuffed chair and eyed them warily. "Ya in some sort of trouble?" He asked, pointing with a wizened finger.

"Jeong!" His wife screeched reproachfully.

"It's fine!" Katara soothed quickly while Zuko sat stiffly in his chair looking uncomfortable. "We are in trouble, it's true. Like I was saying earlier, some men are looking for us. We need to send a letter to the palace."

"Ain't got a messenger hawk." He grumped.

Yori slammed the tea tray down on the table, making some it splash out of the old, cracked tea pot. She glared at her husband before turning sweetly to the two wide eyed teens and carefully pouring the tea into delicate little cups. "There's a little town just down the path. They have messenger hawks there for you to send your letter."

Katara nodded, cautiously picking up her cup. "Thank you."

Yori carefully set the pot on the tray, beaming at them. "Of course you're welcome to stay here if you need to for as long as you'd like."

"Woman!" Jeong said shooting forward in his chair. "We don't need whatever trouble they got."

The sickly sweet grin still on her face, her eyes pinched and flashed as she got very close to his face speaking carefully. "Jeong, darling, these children are in trouble. They have done much for the world, the least we could do is keep them here in their time of need. Can't we give them the guest rooms for a bit?"

Jeong slowly settled back into his chair. He deflated, but puffed back up with the next breath. "Well of course we can. Don't be daft woman. It's the least we could do. You should go make sure their rooms are ready while I tell them how to get to town."

Zuko stared wide eyed in awe and confusion at the complete turnaround in Jeong's behavior, but Katara was trying hard to stifle suppress a knowing grin at his wife's mastery of manipulation.

Yori flashed them a winning smile before shuffling down a hallway and disappearing. Jeong hauled himself out of his chair. "Come here boy, erm, fire lord Zuko." Katara sipped her tea and watched as Jeong went back to the front door, pointing out the path to Zuko and explaining where to find the rookery in town.

By the time she had drained her teacup Yori came bustling back in. This way dear. I'll show you to the bathroom so you can wash up. I found some of my old clothes from when I was a girl. They'll replace… these." She said gently picking at the tattered fabric that remained of her clothing.

"Thank you so much." Katara said.

"Of course dear. Your room is at the end of the hall on the left. Fire lord Zuko's is right next to it. I put extra towels in the bathroom. If you need anything else let me know."

Katara found her way to the bathroom and scrubbed herself clean, dabbing a bit of rose oil from the counter behind her ears and brushing out her long hair. The clothes she found folded next to the towels were a soft green that fit exquisitely. She felt pampered and beautiful with these simple luxuries. It had only been about a week, but had seemed like eternity to her. She emerged with a cloud of steam and found Zuko wearing what she presumed to be Jeong's old clothes. They too were green, though perhaps a big snug across the shoulders and lose in the stomach. His hair was also wet.

"Did you wash up?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"There's a basin outside by a pump. Bath water is easy if you're a fire bender. Someone was hogging the bathroom." He teased.

"Sorry." She said, sticking out her tongue.

He stared at her for a moment, eyes flicking from top to bottom. "You look nice."

"Thank you. Green looks good on you."

There was a momentary lapse into silence.

"Uh, shall we go to the rookery and send that message?"

"Yes! Let's go!" She said tugging at him eagerly and he led the way into town, using the directions Jeong had given him earlier.

* * *

Sarahplainntall here! Sorry it's taking me a while to update. I keep getting behind. What do you think? Keep me motivated with comments. Even if it's just one word! ;P


	18. Send Word

**Chapter Eighteen**

"We can't just send, 'Hey it's Katara and Zuko! This is where we are, come get us!' What if that's intercepted?" Zuko frowned at the blank parchment scroll spread on the window ledge upstairs in the messenger hawk hut. He continued to bring the quill to the paper only to pull it away and frown some more.

Katara held out her hand. "Here, give it to me."

"Why?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"I know what to write." He hesitated so she snatched it from him. "I know what I'm doing Zuko." She hissed in frustration. "When you were Lee, who was Iroh?"

It took him a moment to process the question before he saw where she was going. "Mushi."

She gave him a derisive look. "Really?" The corner of her mouth twitching up.

"I didn't pick it!" He stopped and looked away. "Actually…"

"You didn't."

"I panicked! They wanted to know our names!"

"And the best you could come up with was Mushi?" She gave him a mocking stare.

"Just write the stupid letter." He muttered crossing his arms, leaning against the wall and looking away from her.

"Dear Uncle Mushi," Katara transcribed aloud. "It's Sparky and Sugar Queen!"

"Good to know those stupid nicknames came in handy for something." He muttered bitterly.

Katara ignored him and continued. "Sorry to run out on you so soon, but there was a family emergency. We stayed with Sparky's sister, though the place was like staying in a cave. Terrible accommodations really."

At this Zuko snorted derisively.

"But we miss you and twinkle toes. We were wondering if you could possibly pick us up? We're a bit tired from our stay, but we've met a lovely couple that have taken us in after a rather nasty argument." She proceeded to describe the town they were in. "Can't wait to see everyone again! Love your niece and nephew."

"Niece?"

"What else did you want me to say? We're supposed to be writing _our_ Uncle." She read over it again, making sure she wasn't giving too much away if their message was to be intercepted. Feeling satisfied, she passed the scroll to Zuko who rolled it up, attached it to the leg of one of the messenger hawks and then threw it into the air outside the window. They watched it fly till it was merely a speck on the horizon.

"I hope they get it." Katara said breaking the long silence.

He gingerly placed his hand over hers, resting on the sill. "They will. Now we wait."

* * *

They had taken their time on the way back and the sun was beginning to go down. Katara examined her reflection in an age spotted mirror in the bathroom. Her cheeks were sallow and her eyes a bit sunken. She appeared paler then her normal tan and she had lost several pounds. She bended the last of the water from her hair and almost ran into Zuko on her way out.

"Sorry. You startled me."

"I didn't know you were in there."

"Just taking a bath before bed." He nodded and a moment passed in awkward silence. "Well, good night." She padded quietly down the hall for Jeong and Yori had gone to bed early. The last door on the left seemed to have been a sewing room at one point with a small bed crowded into the corner between bolts of cloth. She was truly looking forward to a good night's sleep on a real bed. Exhaustion pulled her immediately into sleep once her head hit the pillow.

It felt like she had just fallen asleep when she heard a sound.

"Thought you could get away peasant?"

Her blood ran cold as she recognized the voice. She tried to bolt from the room but rough hands caught her shoulders and threw her back on the bed. Cain's eerie smile glowed in the moonlight shining through the window.

"Leaving so soon? But we've only just begun." Azula stepped from the shadows, the crazed look in her eyes once more.

"Zuko!" She shrieked into the dark.

"How rude." The princess snapped. "I'm afraid Zuzu grew tired of playing." She made a motion and two dai li agents strode into the light, a dark haired body suspended between them.

"Zuko!" She screamed, trying to rush to him but thrown back again by Cain.

"Oh, he's not dead. _Yet._ Are you big brother?" Azula grabbed a handful of hair and yanked his head back, revealing his beaten and bloodied face. As she took in his appearance, the more she noticed. The darker parts of his clothing were either blood stains or blackened singed skin peering out of the burned cloth.

Katara made to lunge at Azula but stone cuffs shackled her wrists and ankles. "Help! Jeong! Yori!" Katara screamed, struggling in a panic as an earth bender shackled her to a heavy chair.

"You're calling for help from those pathetic old slobs?" Azula mocked and burst into a peel of insane laughter. "They can't hear you anymore. Cain made sure of that."

Cain stooped to sneer in her face and drew a finger slowly across his neck. Katara gasped in horror as she realized what had become of the elderly couple that had offered them shelter. "You can't! You monster!"

Flames shot from Azula's hands, blinding her in the sudden light. "Shut up!" She sent a stream of fire into the bolts of cloth and they were ablaze, quickly spreading through the tiny room. She spun on her men. "Take her to the lake." Azula stomped ahead, holding a flame to light her way through the trees despite the burning cottage behind them. A few yards from the cabin was a deep lake Katara had not seen before, yet it looked horribly familiar. Almost _exactly_ like the one from the cave.

"No! You don't have to do this!"

"Take her bending!" She ordered.

The chi blocker had come along too for he suddenly appeared at Azula's side and struck Katara just so to rob her powers.

"Throw her in the lake!" She screeched.

"No!" Her eyes darted around wildly, looking for some way to save herself but all she found were Azula, her men and an unconscious Zuko. The chair was hoisted on small rounds of stone beneath each leg and then tossed into the middle of the deep dark water. She sank and the water hit her so hard and freezing it knocked the breath from her lungs. Bubbles floated to the surface, but it was too painful to keep her eyes open. Everything stung and ached from the icy water and her lungs burned, needing air she did not have. She held out till the last possible moment and the chilling water filled her mouth, stomach, nose and lungs. Suddenly she was ashore and coughing up lake water after a boot met soundly with her stomach.

"Again." Azula smiled gleefully, her smile cracking over white teeth and eyes glinting with such malicious intent, Katara was sure she was not fated to survive this encounter.

The chair plunged below the surface again, dragging her numbed body with it. It was precisely like her old torture sessions, only worse because Azula was here to enjoy it and add her torment to the mix. She was thrust below the surface again and again until she mentally screamed for some kind of release; either into unconsciousness or death. They pulled her from the water and sat her before Azula; dripping, stunned and defeated.

"Tired of playing?" She taunted.

Maybe if she admitted defeat, it would end things that much faster. She managed to lift her head and let it fall in ascent.

"Well that's too bad. Sorry Zuzu, my play thing has grown boring." She strode over to his limp body and lifted his head by his hair again. "I'm righting a wrong. You should have never been born." She hissed at his comatose body. She reached for her boot and withdrew a shining dagger.

Even though her throat was raw and bleeding from coughing up so much water, a shriek ripped from her with impossible strength. "NO!" But it was too late as the blade bit into flesh and released a torrent of blood.

* * *

A harsh gasp emitted from her as she bolted upright in bed, ripping the sheets off. She was drenched in a cold sweat as she frantically took in her surroundings. Everything was as it should be. Nothing was on fire or burnt, no sinister beings lurked in the shadows and she felt her bending strong within her in the moons glow. She bent the sweat from her and stood, chilled from the vivid dream. No way would she be able to fall asleep again. It had just been a dream, but the need to check on Zuko was overwhelming. She crept to his door and slowly turned the knob, pulling it open. He lay still in his bed. Too still.

_It was just a bad dream_. She chastised herself, but she couldn't _not_ check on him. She crept to the bed side and watched his chest rise and fall with each steady breath. Feeling her stare he startled and propped himself up on an elbow, rubbing his eyes and focusing on her intently.

"What's wrong?"

She held her hands out in a soothing manner. "Nothing. Everything is okay."

He sat up, leaning against the headboard. "Really, what's wrong?"

She started feeling embarrassed. Of course it was just a nightmare. Now she felt like a frightened child running to her parents rather than the young woman who had traveled the world and done so many things. "It's nothing important."

"Come here." he beckoned her closer and when she approached he wrapped a hand around her elbow and let it slide to her hand where he gently tugged her down next to him. "What is it?"

"Bad dream."

He draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her back to lean against the wall at the head of the bed with him. "Want to talk about it?"

Katara just shrugged, feeling self-conscious about her reaction.

"What was it?" He asked lightly squeezing her shoulder, pulling her towards him.

"It's just…" She chanced a glance at him. "Azula."

He exhaled loudly. "What happened in it?"

"She found us and Cain was there. They put me back in the chair and… and they killed… she killed you." The words got caught in her throat. It was a hard concept to think about, even if it had been a dream.

He noticed her distress. "It's okay." He ran a hand down through her hair. "She won't hurt you. I won't let her."

"It was just a dream." She tried to shrug off the concern, even if it was gnawing at her.

He noticed how she was trying to brush it off. She didn't like to let things bother her or appear weak. Always having to be tough and the mature one, the role she had always burdened herself with. He wanted her to know she could lean on him; relinquish some of her problems to him to deal with. "It must have been pretty bad. You can sleep here if you want. It's not a problem."

"I don't know…"

"The bed is plenty big. You can have this half and I'll take this half. When I have bad dreams, I have a real hard time getting back to sleep. Maybe it will be easier if I'm here too?"

Katara nodded, already feeling sleepy again. "That sounds good." She scooted down under the blanket and Zuko pulled it up for her, a small smile on her lips as she immediately fell asleep again. A small smile touched Zuko as he lay down beside her, pulling the blanket over himself as well. After a bit, a breeze picked up and blew through the drafty room. Zuko was still awake, thinking about Katara's dream when she made a small sound in her sleep and rolled into him; snuggling deep into his side and the heat he provided. She draped an arm over his stomach and burrowed her head into his side.

Zuko smiled. She didn't like to be overly affectionate. Even with Aang, she would limit their kisses to a quick one, especially with anyone around. To think she was draped over him now made him smirk as she slept. The amused smile slid off his face. He wasn't Aang. Was this wrong? He was just offering an upset friend comfort. They had slept like this several times before in the cave for heat and reassurance. His thoughts drifted to Mai.

He missed her. She had been at the boiling rock prison with her family and Uncle trying to get things under control after the massive break out. She would never act like this. She wasn't as shy with affections as Katara, but they felt more fleeting. If fact the two women had very little in common, he thought, unable to help but compare them. Katara was concerned about everyone else. She wanted to take care of people, putting herself last. She had offered Cain anything in order to save him. His arm reflexively tightened around her as he thought of Cain sneering at him, threatening to do horrible things to Katara. Mai was quieter, kept to herself and was darker, but she had sacrificed herself to save him as well. When he and Sokka were escaping from boiling rock with Hakoda, Mai had turned against Azula just to let them escape. Mai had suffered at his sisters hands for his benefit.

He loved Mai, he really did. But things were strained, especially with her so far away. She enjoyed the privileges that came with his being Fire Lord, but she had no interest in helping the people. She claimed boredom and would lounge about, sharpening her throwing knives. There seemed to be two modes for Mai; bored and uncaring or sensual and cool. He sighed as the feelings conflicted. She was either hot or cold. It was hard to deal with the mood swings on top of all his duties.

Katara on the other hand was always caring and a sight to see when mad. An incredibly talented bender, always concerned with others well being. She was incredibly selfless. She was also Aang's. Aang was his close friend and trusted him. When Katara was in trouble, Aang trusted him to protect her and do the right thing. He couldn't betray that trust. He liked to think that so far he had protected her well enough, but was this right here crossing a line? He was just trying to protect her again, wasn't he? Or was he being selfish holding her so close for his own comfort as well?

What would Uncle say in this situation? Last time he had tried to imitate Uncle for his advice he had ended up talking confusing circles around himself that didn't even make any sense. His head was starting to hurt. He rubbed it tiredly with his free hand. _Too much to think about now. I'll worry about it all later. Time for some sleep_. He reasoned with himself. He curled on his side, Katara tucked against him and drifted off to a much needed sleep.

* * *

Sarahplainntall here! Soooo sorry for the update taking so long! My computer broke, so I've had to wait a long time to get a new one. Thanks for sticking with me for so long! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment.


End file.
